Everyone's Got a Story to Tell
by Harmonic Child
Summary: This is actually a mixture of Lost and True Blood. Adonia Lapidus and Genavieve Belacqua have a nice life back in the states, but their best friend Charlie Pace changes everything for them. For the better or worse, well that all depends.
1. Chapter 1

Adonia sat down next to her ginger best friend exhausted.

"Nan has her bloody coffee. No pun intended." The two laughed at the joke.

"She's awake for ten minutes and she already has me running around." Adonia slumped in her chair as Genavieve puts her feet on the kitchen table.

"Hey. Easy for you to say. She goes on the air soon. That's when I get all the action." Adonia nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why you don't quit and do what you really want, like me." Genna added.

"Yes, Adonia. Why don't you quit?" The girls rose to their feet as soon as they heard the familiar voice.

"Ms. Flanagan, we were just taking a small rest while you prepared for the show." Adonia said as if being her puppy dog avoiding a punishment. Genna stood there attentively, yet unafraid. Nan rolled her eyes and walked to her purse and headed for the door once she applied the makeup without a mirror.

"Well, don't just stand there. I won't be late on your behalf." Adonia headed towards her without hesitation, but Genna grabbed her arm quickly.

"Seriously, you obviously need to get out of here more than I do. If you're worries about you dad-" Adonia cut her off.

"You don't, nor wouldn't understand, and I don't expect you to, but for right now, I need you to trust me." Genna sensed the sadness in her voice and remembered how sensitive Adonia is about her deathly ill father. Only being a year out of college, they all had many debts to pay off. With the several medical bills and a self-absorbed mother who left shortly after the diagnosis, Adonia had to works as hard as possible to get by.

Working two jobs is definitely not easy. In the daytime, Adonia works from the cliché nine to five as a columnist at the New York Times. As soon as the sun sets, she is to have coffee brewing with the smooth and fresh liquid waiting to be mixed in, blood.

—

"So, what's barking up her tree this time?" Adonia said as she stood next to the headset wearing, tech savvy Genna.

"Just another spat with the Fellowship of the Sun. You know, the usual 'Vampires are the Devil's children', 'Humans are stupid to believe so.' Blah blah blah." Adonia just nodded in understanding. This was the time that Genna was put to work. Adonia just waited for Flanagan to snap her ice cold fingers and demand for something.

Once again, the reverend of the Fellowship of the Sun insulted the vampire race and Nan showed no emotion or hurt feelings. People often wondered if she had any. Nan walked over to her makeup station with Adonia already awaiting any instructions.

"I need to speak to the sheriff of Area 9, Godric. No need for questions. Just make sure he understands it's mandatory for him to be here." Adonia knew not to ask what the reason was for the urgent gathering. She just went to a quiet location and made the call on her cell phone.

The conversation was brief and he was very willing.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose at 5:21 in the morning, but Adonia and Genna's duties ended at 4AM as usual. This always gave them roughly four hours to get some sleep. After working

all day and night everyday, falling asleep was no problem at all. However, sometimes they don't get the full four hours in spite of their rock star of a roommate, Charlie Pace. They both love him dearly, but they don't see him very often because of work. So, they try to use the mornings to eat breakfast together and update on each other lives.

Being a writer for a professional company does not mean to look boring to Adonia. She refused to go to work in a grey skirt suit. Like today, she rocked a black, short sleeve dress that has a red bow printed on the front in a non-tacky way. Around her waist, was red belt and to ease away from the red, she wore black, ankle, slightly high heeled boots. She was never picky about her hair, so she just let her long, dark brown waves flow down.

Genna was somewhat the same way. In the daytime, she worked as a vet tech very close by their loft. Only being a tech, she didn't really need to wear any form of scrubs or anything along those lines in the facility. It was more laid back than most. She just wore dark blue jeans and a teal t-shirt that looked stunning with her medium length, straight ginger hair. Not to mention it looked well with her ocean blue eyes. In such a casual attire, Charlie was still blown away as she walked into the room.

Has he told her of his feelings after living together about three years? That would be a negative; nor vice versa. Adonia just shook her head at them. Neither of them would ever listen to her when they asked for advice, which seems pointless. They know perfectly well how the other feels, yet they deny it.

"She's not like other girls. She wouldn't think twice about dating a rock star wash out." The insecure Scots man would say.

"Charlie, you won't know unless you try. You might be surprised, love." The British just may be more optimistic than the Scottish. Seeing that Genna and Charlie are both Scottish, Adonia was the outnumbered British woman.

"I'm not going to make the first move. If he likes me, he'll say so. Until then, I'll just wait." Genna would say in such confidence in him.

"Love, he needs a push. He's so doubtful and hopeless. He'll never make a move until he's sure." Adonia would try to tell her. But like any other Scottish person, she was the same as the rest, stubborn.

Adonia walked out ready for work. She went to the kitchen to start up the coffee machine. Charlie had crashed on the couch with his lyric notebook dangling from his hand. She just laughed to herself at the cute, yet amusing image. She grabbed a small blanket that was tossed on the ground and laid it across his limp body. Then proceeded to take his notebook. Curiosity got the best of her, so she read what he was working on.

"Blue Eyed Angel". Adonia just rolled her eyes and set it on the cluttered coffee table next to her. Since Genna was still in the shower and Charlie passed out stone cold, Adonia thought she would make some eggs and bacon for her best friends.

Before she began cooking, she called her father. He sounded really drowsy, but awake enough to understand her. She assured him that after she got off work that she would come to see him. The sunset wasn't until about 8:30 at night, so she had plenty of time to see him before work.

Adonia heard someone groaning as she was hanging up the phone. She turned to find Charlie sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning. The Earth says hello." She said as she walked over to cut some fruit. Charlie started looking around.

"What are you doing?" He groaned.

"Just making a bit of breakfast for you guys. Nothing special. I'm trying to get it done before Genna is done getting ready." Adonia took out fruits she knew Genna liked; apples, bananas, pineapple, and grapes.

"Need help?" Charlie asked as he gathered himself and headed towards the kitchen. He was still wearing his worn out, yet somewhat stylish jeans and a black band tee from the day before.

"I would love some." Adonia said as she threw the sliced bananas in the glass bowl.

As soon as they finished setting up the kitchen table, Genna walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"I thought I said banana pancakes and bacon! You'll never learn." Genna said as she sat down in front of a plate of food. Adonia went to grab the plate back.

"Okay. On breakfast at works for me as well." Genna frowned and the plate was given back to her.

"Morning Charlie! Thanks Addie." Genna said in her chipper mood.

"I helped too!" Charlie said as he stuffed his mouth with bacon. Adonia just shook her head and laughed.

"Anyways, I'm going to see my dad today. Anyone fancy to join me?" Genna and Adonia have known each other since the Belacqua's (Genna's family) moved for their hometown, Beach Haven, New Jersey, when the girl's were thirteen. Adonia's father has been sick since she turned twenty. Over the past nearly three years, he's only gotten worse. Luckily, both of her friends have been by her side each year.

Genna sees Frank Lapidus (Adonia's father) as family, so it pains her as well. The girls have only known Charlie since their college years. Before their junior year started, they got a loft apartment while Charlie was still somewhat "big" in the music business. Thankfully, he paid the landlord in full since he had the money at the time. Now, Genna and Adonia pay for the bills for other necessities since Charlie is a bit low on cash. They feel it's the least they can do anyways.

—


	3. Chapter 3

Adonia had finished her paper work for the day a little early, so she headed to the hospital directly after she left. She took the elevator up to the oncology floor and headed to his room towards the end of the hall. The familiar nurses said hello to her as she walked by.

_Room 206_. The door was already open because a nurse was finishing up her rounds.

"Hello Ms. Lapidus. Here a little early today I see." The kind, middle-aged nurse said as she gathered her materials. Adonia didn't say much, but hello and smiled. She walked over to her father's side by the window. The nurse began to take his blanket and place it over his still body, but Adonia stopped her.

"Allow me." The nurse just smiled nodded, and returned to the hallway with her cart. Her father began to wake up as she tucked him in. She smiled as she saw his sky blue eyes that are different from her peridot colored eyes. He was a light skinned man, but he had lost some color. Luckily, his soft, grey and brown mixed hair has grown back since he ended chemo. He broke a smile as his daughter sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey kiddo." Frank said in a soft, but cheerful tone. She smiled at his spirit.

"Hey dad. Cause any trouble today?" She said playfully.

"Oh, the usual. Slept, watched some TV, attempted to eat, oh yes, and slept. Someone should alert the authorities." Adonia just shook her head and laughed at his joke.

"Where's Drive Shaft and Pet Patrol?" Everyone adored the nicknames he gave them. Charlie and Genna's are his favorite.

"They should be here soon. I'm a little early. Don't worry. I'm not offended about the fact that you love them more than me." She sat in a chair near the bed and propped her feet up as he sat up in bed.

"You know I love you more than Donald Trump loves money and Paris Hilton loves herself." Adonia was very shocked in her father's pop culture knowledge.

"What? I've been in the hospital, not a cave." They both laughed.

After a few minutes, Genna and Charlie walked in looking a bit upset.

"You're being irrational!" Genna said, red in the face.

"Am not! This is nowhere near my fault." Charlie said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey dad!" The two said in unison and then walked away from each other. Genna sat on the arm of Adonia's chair and Charlie leaned against a wall.

"Whatever whomever did, just think of the children." Frank confused the two.

"Exactly. Moving on. This is my time, right? I'm not sure whether you two fight like brother and sister or husband and wife. Either way, shut it. It's madness." Adonia just smirked and minded her own business.

It was the same routine. They ate together, updated on their lives, laughed, played cars, whatever they had time for. The girls would leave as the sun began to set and Charlie either stayed to chat or went home.

—


	4. Chapter 4

The girls were on time as usual. Nan had dismissed them from their usual talk show duties so they could prepare for the meeting. It was nothing, but a bloody meal. No British pun intended. They made a concoction of blood types soup, that surprisingly turned out well, nothing else, but fresh blood mixed with scotch (Nan's favorite) and without to drink, and blood ice cream. You'd be surprised as to the recipes you find on the internet. Normally, when there was a meeting or something similar, Nan had the girls appropriately. They both wore khaki flare pants and a white t-shirt.

Nan finally pranced into the door quarter 'til midnight. The girls just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. For someone that was anal about everything, Flanagan always seems to be nearly late for everything. Of course, the door bell rings.

Genna went to get the door as Adonia went to inform Flanagan of their guest's arrival. Genna looked back to make sure everything was in place. As she opened the door, she found a ghostly pale, tattooed, proper, very young man. He appeared to only be nineteen or twenty and quite handsome.

"I'm here to meet with Nan Flanagan. Did I get the right room?" He said in a sweet tone. Genna smiled kindly.

" Yes. Please come in. She'll be out in a moment." He walked in and the door closed behind.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait? We have all varieties." She was preferring to blood types, but varieties seemed like a better word.

"No, thank you." _A gentleman_. She thought. She led him to the living room where he could wait for the Pre-Madonna.

Of course, Nan returned wearing the same as before and looked no different. Perhaps she just powdered her nose and tossed her hair around a bit.

"Ah. Glad you could join me. Now down to business." The girls scuffed quietly to each other and smirked. Godric smiled slightly at their response.

"Is everything ready?" Flanagan asked as the girls stood there whispering to each other.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison and left to get the beverages and soup set on the table. Nan motioned her arm towards the dining room.

"Shall we?" Godric proceeded to find his way to the modern styled dining room.

Genna had grabbed the beverages and Adonia continued to pour the soup in the white, China bowl's. Knowing that Nan wouldn't dare step foot into the kitchen for anything, she propped herself up and sat on the counter in a corner near the sink. Genna walked in with an empty silver tray and the swinging door closed behind her.

"I wonder what's so urgent. She made him fly in from Dallas instead of a bloody phone call." Genna shrugged and sat on the island across from Adonia.

"Beats me. Don't really care either way."

"He seems different from the other vampires, doesn't he? Something is...peaceful about him." Genna rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Uh huh. 'Peaceful'." Adonia laughed.

"I'm only making an observation. Granted he is very attractive, but that's not unusual in vampires. Besides, I just serve the food." At that, Adonia jumped off the counter and grabbed the tray. She went through the swinging door with a smile on her face; a contagious one at that. All though they did not make eye contact, Godric smirked. He had no interest in what Nan Flanagan had to say. He chimed in here and there, but as soon as the girls left the room, he couldn't help but to eaves drop.

Adonia collected the empty glasses and headed back into the kitchen. Genna was ready to walk in with the soup. As the door closed behind Genna, Godric had entered the kitchen. Adonia had set the glasses down and turned around. She gasped at the unexpected guest, then laughed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't hear you come in. Do you need something?" She stepped closer to the island that separated them,

"What is your name?" He asked kindly. It caught her off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name. I wish to know your name. I don't mean to impose. It seems that you know mine, but I do not have the honor of knowing yours." Adonia blushed.

"Adonia, Adonia Lapidus." He smirked.

"Thank you, Adonia, for your kindness." The sound of her name coming out of his mouth sent chills down her spine.

"No problem at all." He smiled back at her and walked back into the dining room.


	5. Intermission

**«Intermission»**

Godric extended his stay in New York so he could see Adonia more and get to know her. It didn't take long for sparks to fly and they took things to a more romantic level. Charlie had moved to do some gigs here and there. Godric had moved in with the girls and made sure Genna was not a third wheel. She grew to love the interracial couple and still felt at home.

Adonia and Genna both quit their jobs with Nan Flanagan and did what they wanted. Genna became a vet tech (full time) at the best clinic in the city and state. Adonia scored a photojournalism job at National Geographic in the city. Frank Lapidus was not fully recovered, but currently going through remission. So, he decided to take on more pilot duties.

Within a year, Godric and Adonia had a moonlit wedding in her hometown, Beach Haven, right by the water. Charlie made sure to be there, but he wasn't in the best condition. After he showed up high on heroine. Adonia and Genna found it hard speak to him ever again.

Charlie called the girls saying he desperately needed help. However, no matter how much they begged, he would not tell them why. He had them fly all the way out to Sydney, Australia to see him. Luckily for him, they had the money to. Godric stayed behind to go back to Dallas for some business he had to settle.

—


	6. Chapter 5

"This doesn't make any sense. Tell me why we're doing this again." Dare was a bit enraged with the situation at hand.

"Because he's still our best friend despite of his stupidity. If he says he needs us to fly all the way out to...Sydney, then I guess we need to." Adonia tried really hard to keep her head held high, but something told her that this trip was a waste of time.

They had been in Sydney a couple of days before they were supposed to meet with Charlie, so they would be able to sightsee. They day that they were to make the encounter just so happen to be the day that Charlie and the girls were to leave for Los Angeles. All they know based on what their friend told them is that he has a great opportunity there and he wants them to be there for him for a little while.

"I think this is it." Adonia said as she pulled up to a beautiful grey and white home. It was simply perfect. All it needed was a white picket fence and it could probably make it in _Good Housekeeping_. Genna spotted Charlie sitting on the side of the road. He saw the car approaching and stood up with a smile. Genna sighed.

"There he is..." In ways she was glad to see him, but in others, it just pained her. She still longed to be with him, but his life had turned for the worse. She couldn't stand to see him that way and she knew she couldn't help him.

The girls got out of the car and Charlie was now standing next to the hood of the car.

"I'm glad you came!" He said with open arms. Being that this wasn't an American car, the passenger side was on the left; Genna's side. She hesitantly gave him a hug. It started off as a small, meaningless hug, but the mood changed for both of them. She rested her head on her shoulders facing Adonia with her eyes closed. They held each other tight as if they never wanted to let go. Adonia smiled at the sight. She could only imagine how Genna felt holding Charlie again. Adonia gathered her keys and locked the doors. She walked over to them as they parted. Charlie turned around and smiled at his slightly changed friend.

"I like the hair." Adonia had cut her hair to a medium length and it was now straight along with side bangs. They hugged tight, but it was not nearly as sentimental.

"So where are we?" Genna said not beating around the bushes. Charlie turned around and leaned against the car facing the house.

"Liam's house. I-we need to talk to him." Liam is Charlie's older brother whom he hasn't spoken to since their band split up. The girls looked at each other with glares. They had a feeling as to why they were there.

"Why are we going to California, Charlie? We're in Sydney. The least you can do is tell us why we're here." Adonia stepped in front of him. He took off his sunglasses to look at her. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he was a little paler than usual.

"There's a gig in Los Angeles. This is a great opportunity to get the band back together. The only thing is, they said they won't bother with us if Liam isn't a part of it." Genna threw up her arms and slapped them against her legs in defeat.

"Great. We're here as a backup. 'Oh. Liam doesn't want to listen to me, so I'll bring in the girls to help me.' Forget it." She then leaned her back against the car and folded her arms stubbornly.

"That's not what this is about. I need support. Liam may or may not be willing, but at least I won't be alone in this. Besides, I haven't spent time with you guys since...the wedding." Adonia rolled her eyes.

"And what a lovely visit that was." Charlie sighed and stood where he could look at both of the them.

"I'm asking you sincerely. If he doesn't want to come with me, you can go back home. You don't have to ever go to Los Angeles. I'll pay you back if I have to. I wouldn't have asked you to come here if this wasn't important to me." They couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty. He was right. He's been through a great deal without them, but now he has asked for this favor in time of need. They looked at each other to get some kind of answer as to what to do.

"Fine." Adonia said without breaking eye contact with Genna. Genna looked away.

"Whatever. It's worth a shot." Charlie glowed.

"Brilliant!" He put back on his sunglasses and headed towards the house. Reluctantly, the girls followed behind him. They passed through the front yard with the swing set, sand box, and toys scattered around. Charlie knocked on the door and the girls waited at the foot of the stairs. After a few knocks, a clean, nicely dressed Liam opened the door. He beamed with excitement when he saw his younger brother at the door.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Liam said with a smile.

"What? A brother can't pay his big brother a visit once in a while?"

"Well of course you can! Why didn't you call you lunatic? What are you doing in Sydney?" At that, they smiled and hugged each other. The girls smiled at the reunion. Liam looked up and saw them.

"Hey! Long time, no see!" They all met halfway and hugged all at once.

"It's good to see you two. You look really good!" He said to them. They blushed.

"As do you!" Adonia said.

"Let me go grab Megan and some lemonade. You can have a sit over there if you'd like." Megan is Liam's beautiful little girl whom they were all eager to see. They walked over to the small table and waited. Genna pulled Adonia aside.

"Addie, he's married and has a daughter to take care of. This isn't going to work. If he's the good father he's portraying to be, he won't leave." Adonia nodded.

"I know. We'll just have to back him up as much as we can. It'll be fine." Megan ran outside towards Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie!" She said as she opened her arms to him. He smiled and knelt down to pick her up.

"Hello there, Megan. Have you been a good girl for daddy?" Megan just laughed and he set her back down. She ran over to the swings and Liam went over to push her after setting the glasses on the table. The girls sat down as Charlie walked over to his brother.

"It's all lined up, Liam. Eight weeks on tour opening for some band called Meat Cold." As Charlie began talking, Liam took Megan off the swings and carried her towards the sand box and sat her down.

"First gig's in Los Angeles. L.A., Liam. This is our chance to get back on a label; a real one." Liam gestured his to sit down and he followed suit.

"This is our comeback." Charlie was confident in his words. For the moment, the girls decided to leave them be. If Charlie needed help, he would let them know in some way.

"Charlie," Liam finally spoke, "I don't want to come back." The girls looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Charlie's expression had lowered.

"Yeah, right. Well, here's the thing, they won't book Drive Shaft without you." Liam sighed and turned away and Charlie removed his glasses for a better affect.

"So, I'm asking, as a brother the way you asked me." He said waiting for an answer.

"You were with me the night I missed Megan's birth. You were the one I was stumbling around in the dressing room trying to find a fix." Charlie closed his eyes and pinched the bone of his nose. He looked down at his hands as they shook. Liam looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ah man, you're still using aren't you?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, don't change the subject." At this moment, the girls knew they needed their privacy and decided to go play with Megan.

"So that's why you haven't been returning my calls. You need to get help man." Liam was being a protective brother as Charlie was being defensive.

"I lost your sorry number." Charlie said as an excuse.

"You're still a junkie!" Liam had enough of his nonsense.

"You did this to me!" Adonia and Genna couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"It was about the music! Music, Liam. You took that away from me." His voice now a bit softer.

"Listen, why don't you stay with us for a few weeks? Karen and me, we can get you help. Sydney's got some really good programs." He truly wanted to help, but Charlie was stubborn.

"Forget it." He then walked away from the table. The girls stood up figuring it was their time to leave. The waved to the happy girl as she waved back.

"Don't go. Stay please." Charlie thanked him for his help, but not sincerely.

"I'm just looking out for ya!" Liam said now standing.

"You never looked out for me!" Genna felt a pain in her stomach as she heard those words flow so easily from his mouth.

"I have a plane to catch." Charlie then followed the girls into the car. He slammed the door behind him in the backseat. They knew not to question him or ask if he was okay. They just drove off back to the hotel to gather their things. It looked like they were going to L.A. after all.

—


	7. Chapter 6

—

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate flying?" Adonia said as she stared down at her ticket. _Oceanic Flight 815, seat 29A. _Genna laughed.

"Only every time you've been on a plane." Genna held her ticket in her hand as they walked towards the receptionist. _Seat 29B._ Charlie was standing next to them with his sunglasses still on; must be a musician thing...or a drug addict thing. The woman took all of their tickets and smiled as they all went through to board the plane. Charlie hurried past them slightly knocking into them.

"Excuse you!" Genna exclaimed as Charlie ignored her.

"What's with him? Could he be anymore rude?" Genna scuffed.

"I have a feeling someone hasn't had their fix in a while." Adonia sighed.

"We need to get him help and soon. I'll be damned if I find him lying on a floor dead." Genna winced at the thought.

The plane was only about halfway filled with passengers. They only had to squeeze past a few people on the way to their seats. They had a wait a while as two employees helped an older, bald man into his seat from a wheelchair. The girls smiled at him as they walked by and he smiled halfheartedly back. Charlie was already closing the door to a long cabinet where he was stuffing his guitar in. He looked around cautiously at all the stewardess. Genna just rolled her eyes and waited for Adonia to take her seat by the window. Looking at the clouds calmed her down a bit knowing where she was. Genna just sat down in the middle and Charlie took his place in the aisle seat and instantly began tapping his fingers on the arm rest.

"You would think that since your father is a pilot, you would feel comfortable with flying." Genna said trying to distract herself from Charlie's odd behavior. Adonia scuffed in a laughing matter.

"It would be logical, but then again, I never agreed willingly to go flying with him when I was little. I only went so we could get away from my mother for a few hours." The girls laughed. Genna had put one earphone in her right ear to block out Charlie. Adonia just sat there and watched everyone as they boarded the plane. She leaned up, looked at Charlie, and placed her hand on his knee. His eyes shot open and he looked at her practically sweating. She smiled at him.

"Charlie, you need to calm down. Please." A stewardess was coming their way.

"Excuse me, miss. Could I have a bottle of water, please?" She smiled and nodded. When she returned with the bottle, Adonia thanked her. She took off the cap and handed the bottle to Charlie.

"Drink this, close your eyes and count to ten in your head while taking deep breaths.. If you still feel like you're going to burst, keep doing it until you feel better." He hesitantly took the bottle and did as he was told. After he opened his eyes the first time around, it seemed as if he calmed down. Adonia smiled to herself. She looked up and saw a tall man with long, shaggy, dirty blonde hair. He smiled and winked at her. She just smiled and turned away quickly. He seemed like a prick. She took out a book she was reading and waited for the plane to take off.

—

The light saying _Fasten Seat Belts_ had turned off and a woman came over the intercom and allowed everyone to unfasten their seat belts and move around if they wish. Adonia had been squeezing Genna's hand on the arm rest as they were ascending into the air. Genna tried to pull away.

"Uh, you can let go now." Adonia finally blinked and looked down at their hands and removed it.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I hate that part." Genna laughed.

"I know. You're fine. I can't imagine what condition my hand will be in during your childbirth." She said jokingly as she rubbed her hand. Adonia laughed.

Genna shifted some things around on the floor as the captain came on the intercom and announced that they had headed in a different direction past Fuji.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Adonia nodded and Charlie stood in the aisle as Genna walked out. Charlie then walked off in the same direction. Adonia raised her eyebrow and just shook her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You okay, dude?" Adonia opened her eyes and looked at the seat in the next aisle. There was a heavy man with puffy brown hair looking at her. She smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I just really hate flying." The man nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not a big fan either, but you gotta do whatcha gotta do. Hurley." Adonia assumed he was giving his name. Hurley was not a name she has ever heard before.

"Adonia. Nice to meet you." Hurley smiled.

"That's a pretty cool name. Is it Greek or something?" She laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm not Greek though. I'm actually British." He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. I got that from the accent." Sometimes she forgot she even had one since she lived with two people for years that also had accents.

"Oh. Right." Adonia laughed and felt more comfortable.

"I'm pretty sure this guy just winked at me." Genna said as she sat back down. Adonia laughed.

"Shaggy, dirty blonde hair and looks like an ass?" Adonia said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Genna said ecstatically.

"Yeah. He winked at me too." The girls plus Hurley laughed.

"Genna, this is Hurley. Hurley, this is my best friend, Genavieve, but our friends call her Genna." The extended and greeted each other with smiles and a handshake. As they shook hands, the plane shook suddenly. Adonia grabbed onto the arm rests and the plane resumed to a smooth flight. Genna put her hand on Adonia's shoulder.

"It's okay. Plane's do that sometimes." Soon after, the airline light came back on to fasten seat belts followed by the stewardess over the intercom repeating what the sign had asked. Adonia looked at Genna worried.

"It's just precaution." She reassured her. Adonia wasn't sure whether to be more concerned about the plane or the fact that Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Hurley started talking to Genna about Star Wars and Adonia just continued to stare out the window while holding onto a necklace her father gave her when they moved to America when she was thirteen. It was a silver necklace with a silver propeller airplane pendant.

Suddenly, the aircraft hit terrible turbulence that would not quit. Adonia was above and beyond her panicking point.

"Genavieve!" She cried out. Genna tried her best to move in the seat next to Adonia, but as she stood a suitcase had fallen from above the seats and hit her on the head causing her to pass out on the floor.

"Genna!" There was so much going on. The next thing she knew, the back of the plane had broken apart from the rest of the plane.

"Charlie!" At this point, her blood pressure had risen to an extremely high point and she passed out.

—


	8. Chapter 7

Adonia woke up in what seemed like a jungle. She felt like she couldn't move. Either that or she was just afraid to. The last thing she remembered was the oxygen pack falling in front of her face, but she had passed out before she had the chance to use it. She lifted her head followed by her torso. She winced as she felt a pain in her right arm. She grabbed her right arm with her left hand. When she removed her hand, she saw blood and not from just a scrap. There was a gash in her arm. She was wearing a medium length "hippie" brown skirt and a white t-shirt that was now covered in blood and dirt.

She remembered that if you were bleeding in a case like this, that you needed to apply pressure to it. So, she tore a small strip of fabric from her skirt and tied it around her arm. She grabbed the trunk of the tree that was next to her to push herself up. She looked at her surroundings and all she saw were trees and more trees.

"Genna!" She screamed as loud as her lungs could take.

"Charlie!" She stumbled backwards, but caught herself on the tree. She took some branches out of her hair and checked to make sure she wasn't bleeding on her head. She looked around to see if her bag was anywhere since her commonly used olive green messenger bag was always dangling across her chest. She saw it lying on the floor about ten feet away from her. She stumbled over to her bag and lifted it over her head and let it hang across her torso. She checked her bag for her phone to see if there was any chance of having a signal.

..._x_. Not a single bar. Only an "x" meaning, no signal.

"Awesome. Why would I have service in the middle of nowhere!" She just felt like crying. She was alone, scared, and lost.

—

After calling for her two friends for what seemed like twenty minutes, she finally saw water. It looked like a beach. There was clear blue water and sand, but she didn't get the same feeling she gets when she's at the beach. She had heard a voice in the distance as she grew closer to the beach.

"Excuse me." It was a man's voice. She turned to find a shirtless man who seemed to be in his thirties. He had a tattoo on his left shoulder and a nice gash on his side underneath. It was worse than what she had.

"Do you ever use a needle?" The thought of needles made her ill.

"What?" She said as she walked closer to him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Did you ever patch a pair of jeans?" He kept motioning sewing with his hands.

"I, uhm, fixed a tear in my friend's dress once." She stumbled on her words.

"That's fantastic. Listen, do you have a second? I could use a little help here." She laughed to herself. She had all the time in the world it seemed, but she desperately wanted to find her friends.

She walked over to him without hesitation.

"Help with what?" She was hoping he wasn't suggesting the opening on his side. He lifted his arm and looked down at the gash.

"With this," She closed her eyes in disgust, "Look, I'd do it myself. I'm a doctor, but I just can't reach-" She interrupted.

"You want me to sew that up?" She asked in shock.

"It'd be just like the dress, same thing."

"No, with the dress it was a sewing machine." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

"No, you can do this. I'm telling you. If you wouldn't mind." He seemed sincere and she gave it some thought. She shrugged off her fears and smiled.

"Of course I will." Her voice was shaky however.

"Thank you." He picked up a small bottle of vodka that looked like the ones they give you on planes. She looked at him quizzically.

"It's for your hands." She just opened the bottle and poured some on her hands.

"Save me some," She looked at him as if he was thinking of drinking it later, "for the- for the wound." She understood now. She picked up the travel size sewing kit.

"Any color preference?" She said trying to lighten the mood a bit. He laughed.

"No. Standard black." He then proceeded to pour the alcohol on his wound and winced. She looked at the scene with sad eyes.

—

Genna woke up in the middle of the wreckage. She saw flames and smoke, heard screams and cries. She felt sore, but nothing damaging. Hurley rushed over to her when he spotted her movement.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He said as he knelt down next to her. She leaned up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises." He helped her up. She looked down and one of her sleeves on her plaid button up shirt was practically falling off and her jeans were frayed at the bottom. She just laughed to herself.

"You would have thought I was mauled by a wolves or something." Hurley looked at her appearance and laughed.

"Just be lucky that your clothes are the only thing that's torn." Hurley said being optimistic. Genna then realized that Adonia and Charlie were nowhere to be seen. Hurley could tell from her expression what she was thinking.

"I think you're looking for him." He pointed off in the distance to a very confused looking Charlie. She ran up to him as best as she could in the sand.

"Charlie!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked haphazardly. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What happened?" She glared at him and then hit him on the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You wonder off to God knows where on the plane, probably to snort your bloody heroine. We crash on an island and you're wondering where we are! Are you insane?" Charlie stared at her wide eyed.

"Sweet and now you can't remember how to speak. Brilliant! Well, whether you can speak or not, you're going to help me find Adonia. Got it?" He still stood there in shock.

"Dude, I would go with the lady." He glanced at Hurley and nodded.

"Got it." He said still slightly afraid.

"Good. Are you coming too?" She asked Hurley.

"Sure. I think my schedule is pretty much clear for the day."

—

Adonia had pulled her hair back so it wouldn't be in the way as she tended to the man. He gasped as she would pierce into his skin with the needle.

"I might throw up on you." He laughed, but it was weak.

"You're doing fine." He assured her.

"You don't seem afraid at all. I don't understand that." She said breaking the ice.

"Well, fear's sort of an odd thing," He began to say, "When I was in residency, my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a sixteen year old kid; a girl. And at the end, after thirteen hours, I was closing her up, and I-I accidentally ripped her dural sac." Adonia listened to his story attentively even though she didn't know any form of medical terms.

"Shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together. Membrane, stenos tissue. So it ripped open." He laughed slightly.

"Nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta. Spinal fluid flowing out of her, and I-and the terror was just so...crazy; so real. And I knew I had to deal with it." She could hear him choking on his words and caught a tear escape from his eye.

"So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in. Let it take over. Let it do its thing. But only for five seconds. That's all I was gonna give it. So I started to count. One...two...three...four...," She had stopped sewing and watched him as he counted, "five. Then it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up, and she was fine." He looked back at her as she continued sewing once again.

"If that had been me, I think I would have run for the door." She told him.

"Well, I don't think that's true. You're not running now." They had made eye contact when she realized he was right.

—

It was now night time and Genna and Charlie had gone their separate ways. Charlie sat and wrote on tape that was wrapped around the base of his four fingers. _F A T E_. An Iraqi man named Sayid sat next to him and exchanged words with him about their rescue. Genna stood with Hurley by the big bonfire that Sayid and Charlie built earlier together.

"What if she's dead?" Hurley looked at her as she stared into the fire.

"What if she's not? I'm sure she's fine. We're missing a lot of people from the plane. She could be on her way here now." Genna had her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes were tearing up.

"I hope so." She looked at Charlie as he sat there calmly, scuffed, and rolled eyes.

"He makes me sick sometimes." She said.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Genna snapped a look at Hurley in disbelief.

"Fortunately, no. He's too broken." Hurley just left it at that. He walked away and grabbed a box he had prepared filled with the airline food and started distributing around to as many people as he could, including a pregnant young woman that was sitting alone. He sat with her and talked to her for a bit. He knew her from the beginning of the chaos once they hit ground. She was going through contractions and a man had him tend to her as he helped other people.

Adonia and the doctor stepped out of the jungle and went their separate ways.

"Genna, Charlie!" Adonia thought she would try to see if they were safe with what seemed like everyone else from the crash. Genna looked up when she heard the familiar voice.

"Addie!" She screamed ecstatically and ran over to her. They hugged each other almost violently.

"I thought you were dead! Where were you?" Adonia laughed.

"No. I'm quite alive. I landed in the jungle with that guy over there. I had to stitch him up...with a needle." Genna laughed.

"Oh no. Not a needle. We crash on an island and you still manage to freak over a needle." They laughed and hugged again. Genna felt something warm and wet on Adonia's arm and gasped.

"You're bleeding!" Adonia looked down at her arm that she had forgotten was cut open.

"Oh. Right. I'll be fine. It's just a scratch. Nothing to cry about." Genna shook her arm.

"Come on. Let's sit with the others." Adonia walked off and watched the doctor as he tended to a man lying unconscious on the floor with a brunette woman standing next to him looking concerned.

As things settled down, Adonia assured Genna that she was coming right back and decided to go talk to the doctor. He was sitting next to a smaller fire he built himself. She sat next to him as he had just finished making an airplane out of a big leaf. He went on about how high he figured they must have been in the air. He explained that he remembered the turbulence, but blacked out before anything really terrible happened. Adonia nodded.

"Me too. I remember the tail breaking off, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. My best friend was lying on the floor and I wanted to help her, but I blacked out." He nodded.

"The front nor the tail are on the beach. We need to figure out which way we came in." He said confidently.

"Why?" She felt that it would be of no help to know that.

"'Cause there's a chance we can find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might able to find the transceiver, and we can send out a signal and help the rescue party find us." Adonia laughed at what she had just heard.

"How do you know all of that?" He smiled.

"I took a couple of flying lessons. It wasn't for me." Adonia shook her head.

"My father's a pilot. He took me flying a few times and tried to teach me, but I hated it. I've always hated flying." He then noticed her necklace.

"Did he give you that?" She smiled and looked down at it and held onto it.

"Yeah. I don't leave the house without wearing it. I just hope that he finds out about us and flies out here. I don't think he's been anywhere near Fuji, but it's worth a shot." He laughed and nodded.

"I saw some smoke just through the valley. If you're thinking about going to the cockpit, I'm going with you." He seemed hesitant to the thought.

"I don't know your name." He laughed, as did she.

"I'm Adonia." She said with a smile. He smiled back shyly.

"Jack." Then suddenly, they heard some sort of loud machinery in the jungle. Everyone turned in panic. There were growls and branches breaking. Adonia and Jack looked at each other and hurried toward the front of the forest. Genna, Charlie, and Hurley stood with them, followed by everyone else.

Trees began to fall over and there were dreadful sounds of roaring and screeching.

"Terrific." Charlie said staring into the darkness.

—


	9. Chapter 8

Adonia had the hardest time sleeping that night. Not so much for the fact that she was sleeping on bare sand, but so many thoughts were running through her mind. She spent most of the night by the water; Just sitting there with her knees against her chest and her feet in the water. She fiddled with her wedding ring constantly. She missed her nocturnal husband terribly. Especially since she knew that he wouldn't be able to find her. He would only be able to if he had ever given her his blood, but they never wanted to take on that risk. They have a strong bond, but in a way that would help them now. Of course, Godric would grow worried and do whatever it took to find her, but it wouldn't be easy. Then there was her father. She hadn't spoken to him in days and she had no idea where he was. She felt so alone even though she asked her friends with her. It was a different kind of lonesomeness.

Once morning arrived, everyone gathered around and talked about the phenomena that happened the night before. She stood with the crowd alongside of Genna and Charlie. She saw Jack staring off into the distance of the ocean and joined him.

"You ready?" He turned around and looked at her.

"Adonia, you showed me where the smoke was. I can get there myself."

"I'm coming." She said without hesitation. He laughed to himself.

"Well, you're going to need better shoes." She looked down at her brown, gladiator looking sandals and smiled.

As she walked over to a pile of wreckage, she found a body; a dead body. Hesitantly, she knelt down and slowly took the boots off the man's feet. She looked up and saw a bald man that she recognized from the plane. He slowly smiled at her revealing an orange peel in his mouth. She laughed and continued to put on the shoes. As she put them on, Genna walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" She wasn't even sure if she should ask.

"Jack and I are going to the cockpit and try to use a transceiver to get us out of here." Adonia stood in front of her slightly taller friend.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked kindly. Adonia nodded.

"We may need you. You know, since you're tech savvy and everything." The girls laughed and headed towards a group of people sitting on the sand in a circle, including Charlie, Hurley, Sayid, and other familiar people. Jack then walked over and told them that he was going to the cockpit. Charlie stood and insisted that he tagged along. Jack was reluctantly, but eventually caved in.

—

The five of them walked through a less tree surrounded area. It must have rained quite often since there wasn't a sight of brown grass anywhere. Surprising in such a hot and humid area.

"Can I ask you something?" Genna said over her shoulder to Charlie.

"Oh great." Adonia said quietly to herself. Jack caught it and laughed. She quickened her pace and walked next to him.

"Me? Sure. I've been waiting for this moment." He said sarcastically and with a smile.

"Where were you on the plane? You know, when all Hell broke loose." He walked closer to her.

"I was in the bathroom." He said bluntly.

"Doing what? You were in there an awfully long time."

"Hmm. I'd rather not discuss my business in a bathroom. Unless you'd like to take a stroll with me next time." Genna scuffed.

"Don't be stupid, Charlie. You know what I'm talking about." Jack turned to Adonia.

"Are they always like this?" She rolled her eyes.

"This is nothing. Try dealing with this for three years or so." He laughed and walked back towards them.

"Hey. We gotta keep moving." He said and took his place back at the front. The two looked at each other with guilt and glares and kept walking.

It didn't seem too long that it started to get dark and grim, but still light out enough to see. Suddenly, it began pouring down in rain.

"Hey, guys, is this normal? Kind of day turning into night, you know, end of the world-type weather. Guys?" Charlie said nervously, but everyone ignored him.

Finally, the came across the part of the plane they were looking for, the front. It was still in tact excluding the middle and tail end. They looked at it with fear. Taking the role of the leader, Jack just headed straight for it with his head held high and the rest followed. They climbed in through the part where the middle of the plane should have been. Oxygen masks, cushions, carts, everything were strewn all over. The plane was at an angle upward, so they had to climb up to the front where the pilot should be. They saw a few rotting bodies along the way. The plane creaked as they all climbed through. They kept slipping on the wet floor and grabbed onto the seats for support.

Jack began beating on the pilot's door with a fire extinguisher that seemed to be locked. After a few hits, the door popped open and the co-pilot's corpse fell past them. Everyone gasped and Genna and Adonia clung onto each other. Jack asked if they were alright and they nodded yes.

"I'm fine. Charlie's fine, by the way." Charlie said since no one bothered to ask him.

"Hey. You don't have to come up here." Jack said knowing that there was probably another dead body in there.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Adonia reassured him. He held out his hand for her to grab so she could climb in. Genna stayed behind because she was scared to move. They both made it in and rested against something trying to catch their breath. As they looked around for what was described to be a complicated walkie-talkie, the seemingly dead pilot jolted his head and took a deep breath causing them to jump. Jack pulled himself together and moved over to the pilot and asked if he was alright. He tried giving him a sip of water, but he spit it back out.

"How many survived?" The pilot managed to say through breaths.

"At least forty-eight. Does anything feel broken?" The pilot said no, only a bit dizzy. He asked how long it has been since the crash. Jack informed him that it has been sixteen hours.

"Six hours in, our radio went out. No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fuji. By the time we hit turbulence, we were a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place." Jack and Adonia looked at each other worriedly. The pilot said that they had a transceiver and tried to move to get it. Jack held him back and told Adonia to get it. They turned it on, but all they could hear was static.

"Where's Charlie?" Jack asked. Adonia stumbled out the room and noticed that Genna was alone trying to catch her breath.

"Where did he go?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago."

"Charlie?" Adonia said hoping to hear a sound. Then Charlie popped out the bathroom door behind her.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" She asked concerned.

"What?" He said with a laugh. The plane then shook and they heard that creature again from the night before.

"What in the Hell was that?" The pilot asked.

"Adonia." Jack whispered gesturing her to come over towards him. She followed with Genna and Charlie close behind. Jack held her close as she panicked.

"It's right outside." She grasped. As it made more obnoxious sounds, she gasped and moved away from him to another corner. They then saw the large shadow through the window and branches breaking once again. Jack moved over to the same window and tried to look through the fogged glass to see if he could see anything. The pilot stood and walked towards Jack and Adonia took his seat trying to look out the window. Genna followed close behind her as Charlie stayed put in fear. The pilot pulled some branches out of the way from the front window where they were poking through, then set the transceiver down on the co-pilot's chair. A loud screech came out of nowhere and the pilot was no longer in touch with the ground. He was struggling in mid-air against the window. The girls screamed and watched him as he was taken away, followed by a large blood splatter on Adonia's window.

"What the hell just happened?" Genna asked. There was silence for a few moments and then the screeching returned along with the plane shaking. Jack tried to grab the transceiver as everyone shifted around. The plane then lost it's balance and fell flat on the ground. Everyone yelled at Jack to hurry up and leave the transceiver, but he grabbed it anyways and followed them out.

They ran as fast as they could away from the plane. The roars from the creature were following close by, but they were running too fast to see anything. Charlie fell and got his foot stuck in a bunch of thin branches. He called for help as the monster growled. Adonia and Genna kept running because they didn't hear his call. Jack turned back and helped him. Genna and Adonia found a tall shelter of bamboo and hid in them to find the men gone. They called for their names in tears. All they could hear now was the thunder and the harsh rain.

Adonia then started to count to five hoping to calm her down, but her voice was shaky. They heard movement behind them and snapped back. Genna turned back around and Charlie was standing right behind her.

"Genna!" He exclaimed and she screamed causing Adonia to scream as well. Genna then fell on top of him when she bumped into him.

"Where the hell's Jack?" Adonia asked him. Charlie shook his head.

"I don't know!"

"Did you see him?" She was very worried.

"Yeah, he pulled me up."

"Where is he?" She asked again.

"I don't know!" He said as Genna moved away from him.

"How do you not know?" She was getting irritated.

"We got separated! Look, I fell down. He back for me. That thing was-"

"Did you see it?" Genna asked.

"No, no. But it was right there. We were dead. I was, and then Jack came back and he pulled me up. I don't know where he is." The rain stopped.

"We have to go back for him." Adonia said bluntly.

"Go back? There? Adonia, there's a certain Gargantuan quality about this thing." Charlie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Then don't come." She said and walked off. He stood there for a second and followed her along with Genna. After walking for a few minutes, they saw no sign of him.

"What is that?" Charlie said as he saw something shiny in the mud. Adonia bent down and grabbed it. It was the pilot's aviator pin. She looked into the brown water and saw the reflection of a body hanging in the trees above. She looked up and their eyes followed.

"It's the pilot." Jack said coming from behind.

"Did you see it?" Adonia asked him.

"No. It was right behind me, but I dove into the bushes."

"Guys," Charlie interrupted, "How does something like that happen?" He said pointing up to the body. He was completely covered in blood and he was so disfigured that you could hardly recognize him.

—


	10. Chapter 9

They all walked back to the beach in a calmer state. Genna still tried to get out of Charlie what exactly he was doing in the bathroom. He informed her that he was puking, his only contribution to the trip. She stopped and looked at it.

"No. I'm glad you came, Charlie." He smiled.

"Every trip needs a coward." He said to her. She laughed. Adonia started grabbing her right arm. With all of the commotion going on, she had forgotten she had a big gash on her arm. The blood was already seeping through the dark fabric and slowly running down her arm. As she hissed at the pain, Jack looked back at her.

"You're bleeding." He said stopping in front.

"No. It's fine. I got this from the crash. I applied pressure like I'm supposed to on it. There's not much more we can do."

"If you recall, you applied alcohol to my cut and sewed it up. That's the best we can do." She shook her head.

"She won't do it. Trust me." Genna said standing next to her. Jack looked at Genna.

"And why is that?"

"She hates needles and she hates doctors." She laughed.

"No offense to you." Adonia added feeling guilty.

"Well, I won't let it get infected. We'll talk once we get back to the beach." Adonia sighed and looked at Genna. Genna just shook her head and kept walking. Charlie came up to Adonia and put his arm around her.

"You'll be fine. Look, I'll hold your hand if you want me to." Adonia faked cried and walked with him.

—

Before too long, they returned to the beach. They saw mostly everyone gathered in a circle around something. They all went for a closer look and saw Sayid and the dirty blonde haired man from before throwing fists at each other. Jack handed Charlie the transceiver and went over to break it up. Jack grabbed the prick and another man grabbed Sayid with a struggle for both.

"Tell everyone what you told me! How I'm the one that crashed the plane! Go on!" Sayid yelled at him. Adonia and Genna shook their heads.

"Of course he has to pick on the Iraqi." Adonia said. They finally broke apart and Jack stood in the middle of them asking what was going on.

"Look, my kid found these in the jungle." The other man said handing Jack a pair of handcuffs.

"Kinky." Charlie said behind Genna. Genna punch him in the stomach with her elbow, but not to hard.

"Shut up." She said still looking at the crowd.

"This guy was sitting on the plane minding his own business with his hands folded underneath a blanket. And for some reason, just pointing this out, the guy sitting next to him didn't make it." The other fighter said raising his voice. Each of the men started talking over each other and headed towards each other to start another fight. Jack and the other man from before held them both back.

"Stop!" A brunette woman yelled. It was the same woman that was helping Jack with a dying man before. They had heard people calling her Kate. At that, the men seized and walked apart.

"We found the transceiver, but it's not working." Adonia said stepping into the crowd. Genna followed close behind.

"Can anybody help? I know how to deal with some technology, but never had I have to deal with a transceiver." Genna added. Everyone looked around at each other hoping someone would speak up.

"Yes," Sayid finally said, "I might be able to."

"Oh, great! Perfect! Let's trust this guy." The blonde man, Sawyer, spoke.

"Hey! We're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect." Hurley said to him.

"Shut up, Lardo." He snapped back.

"Hey. Give it a break." Jack said stepping towards him. Adonia and Genna knew for sure that this guy was not on their good list.

"Whatever you say, Doc. You're the hero." He said sarcastically and walked away.

"You guys found the cockpit?" A handsome, younger man said to Jack. Jack nodded yes.

"Any survivors?" He continued to ask. The girls and Charlie looked at each other with sad eyes.

"No." He simple said.

"It's dual band, military spec." Sayid began to say after examining the transceiver. "Chances are, the battery's good, but the radio is dead."

"Can you fix it?" Genna said standing next to him.

"I need some time." He said then walked away.

"Doc, the man with the shrapnel, I think you should take a look at him." An older black woman said to him. Without saying another word, he walked over to the man.

The younger man walked up to the girls.

"Hey. I'm Boone." They both nodded their heads upward.

"Hey. I'm Genna and this is Adonia." He nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you. Listen, we found some suitcases and clothes. We've been sorting them out and trying to figure out who they belong to. Do you guys wanna help?" They nodded.

"Sure." They followed Boone towards the wreckage.

"I'm Charlie, by the way!" Charlie said as they walked away. He then just shook his head and followed them.

As suspected, Adonia and Genna worked side by side.

"Are you doing alright?" Genna asked while looking through some suitcases.

"Besides being stuck on this effed up island, yeah, I'm fine." Adonia said with a laugh.

"Then why didn't you sleep last night? I saw you by the water." Adonia paused for a moment and then continued looking.

"I couldn't sleep. The ground's not necessarily the most comfortable thing in the world, you know?" Genna stopped and looked at her.

"It's Godric, isn't it?" Adonia felt that her heart skipped a beat. Just hearing his name was a pain for her.

"Is it that obvious?" She said looking at her friend sadly.

"No. I just know you." Genna sat across from her Indian style.

"I'm sure he's already wondering where you are. He knows you would have called once you landed." Adonia shook her head.

"Maybe, but he is in Dallas doing his Sheriff duties or whatever. Something big is going on down there. I don't think he would remember that small little detail." Genna couldn't believe her naive behavior.

"You're his wife. Of course he would! He loves you and he worries about you when you're at work, let alone across the world. If anyone makes sure they find us, it will be him. I'm sure of it." Adonia smiled at her. She appreciated the optimism that she so desperately needed.

"What about you? You haven't exactly killed Charlie just yet." They laughed as they continued sorting the clothes.

"I don't know. I try not to think about it. I mean, maybe being on this island will do him some good. Keep him away from his addiction. I still care about him, but I just can't stand him like that." Adonia nodded in agreement.

"I understand. None of us do, but you're right. I think being on this island will open his eyes to bigger and better things. Kind of romantic too, don't you think?" She said with a wink and nudged her friend. She laughed and pushed Adonia lightly.

They separated for only a few minutes and they each found their luggage. They felt so much better to be holding clean clothes of their own. They brought their clothes back to where they set up camp. Going their separate ways, they changed into something more comfortable just in case they needed to go back into the jungle for something. While Genna put on capris, a dark blue Long Beach Island t-shirt, and dark blue, low top Chuck Taylors, Adonia wore brown cargo shorts, a deep red v-neck t-shirt, and brown, ankle boots that seemed more feminine than the hiking boots she had earlier. Genna put her ginger locks in a half ponytail to get her hair out of her face as Adonia put her hair in a high messy bun due to the heat.

Genna went over to help Charlie find his bag. Adonia walked the other way towards Jack that was helping the man with the shrapnel in his stomach.

"How is he? Can you do anything?" Startled, Jack turned around.

"Pull out the shrapnel." He said as he was wiping his hands with a rag.

"But you said yesterday that if you took it out-"

"I know, but that was yesterday. I was hoping he'd be at a hospital by now. If I leave him like this, he'll be dead within a day. If I open him up- If I can control the bleeding and if he doesn't go into sepsis and if I can find some antibiotics- He might be alright."

"I'm going on a hike." She said as she approached him.

"Sorry?" He said looking up at her.

"Sayid fixed the transceiver, but we can't use it. Not from here." He stood in front of her.

"Adonia, wait a minute."

"You're the one who said that we had to send out a signal."

"Look, you saw what that thing did to that pilot." He said concerned.

"Yeah, I did. What makes you think we're any safer here than we are in the jungle?" He turned away for a second.

"Wait for me. I don't know how long this will take."

"Sayid said that the battery won't last." She said over him. He thought for a moment.

"Alright. If you see or hear anything, anything, run."

—

"Hey. I need you help." Jack said approaching Hurley. Genna was close by and stood to listen.

"I need you to help me go through the luggage. I need any kind of prescription medications you can find. Especially drugs that end in -_miacin _and -_cillin_. Those are antibiotics." Jack began to walk away, but Genna stopped him.

"Hey! I can help. I'm a vet tech. I'll be able to find any other kind of medicines that I know will be of some use."

"Great. Thank you." Genna nodded and began looking.

As Adonia and Sayid put on backpacks for the hike, a young blonde woman ran up to them.

"I'd like to come with you." She said stopping them with Boone right behind her. They looked back and then at each other.

"She's not going." He pleaded.

"The hell I'm not!" She protested back.

"This is what she does. She postures and makes really bad decisions to really upset her family, which at the moment, is." They just bickered back and forth.

"Shut up and stop trying to be charming. I'm coming with you!" She said to them. Sayid stood there in shock with his hand over his chin and mouth.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Adonia added in sincerely.

"What are you, like two years older than me? Please. You're going, aren't you?" She said with attitude as Charlie walked up to them.

"Yeah. Are you?" He said cheerfully.

"Yep." She said bluntly.

"Yeah. I'm definitely going." He said she agreed to go.

"Look, everyone can come, but we're leaving now." Adonia said losing her patience..

"You couldn't tell from that, but she's actually really nice." Charlie added as everyone walked away.

As they headed into the jungle, Sawyer walked in front of the group.

"You decided to join us." Adonia said.

"Well, I'm complex guy, sweetheart." He snapped at her.

They all had to climb a mountain in order to get to their destination. It wasn't easy, but they made it safely.

—

Genna kept looking for the medications. She walked a little farther down the beach where there was more wreckage. She saw a bald man sitting in the sand playing some game by himself.

"What is that? It kind of looks like Checkers." She said to him from behind.

"Not really. It's a better game than Checkers." She walked closer to him and stood right behind him.

"You play Checkers with your friends?" He was referring to the ones he saw her with.

"No. We work too much to have time for that." She said with a laugh.

"I like your accent. Where are you from?"

"Scotland, but I moved to America when I was thirteen with my parents."

"Oh and where are they now?" Genna looked down.

"I don't really know. They kind of left me with my aunt and uncle in Jersey without saying goodbye."

"You're having a bad month." She laughed quietly to herself.

"I guess so." She walked over and sat across from him and the board.

"Backgammon is the oldest game in the world. Archaeologists found sets when they excavated the ruins of Ancient Mesopotamia; five thousand years old. That's older than Jesus Christ." He explained very well.

"Did they have the dice too?" She said with a smile.

"Mm. But theirs wasn't made of plastic. Their dice were made of bones." He said without change of emotion.

"Oh. Neat." He then began to explain the game to her.

"Genavieve, do you want to know a secret?" She was surprised he knew her name, but just figured he heard it.

—

The transceiver group found some open space. Sawyer kept pestering Sayid to check the radio. Sayid calmly explained that the mountain is still blocking the signal. Being stubborn, he wouldn't listen and told him to check it anyways. Sayid lost his temper and started yelling at him until they heard a loud thud. They all turned to see what it was with fright.

"Something's coming." Adonia said.

"It's coming towards us, I think." Charlie said. Whatever it was sounded as if it were charging at them.

"Come on, let's move." Adonia said pushing everyone along.

"Sawyer!" Adonia screamed back as he just stood still.

"Let him go!" Sayid said as he held her back when she tried to run after him. They all stopped as they heard gun fire from Sawyer's direction. They ran back towards him and heard a roar and then something hit the ground. When they approached him, they saw a large polar bear on the ground, barely breathing.

"That's a big bear." Shannon said.

"You think that's what killed the pilot?" Boone asked.

"No." Charlie answered. "No, that's a tiny, teeny version compared to that."

"Guys, this isn't just a bear," Adonia began to say, "It's a polar bear."

"Where did that come from?" Adonia said towards Sawyer.

"Probably bear village. How the hell do I know?"

"Not the bear- the gun." Everyone then looked down and noticed it.

"I got it off one of the bodies." He said instantly.

"One of the bodies..." Sayid said not buying it.

"Yeah, one of the bodies."

"People don't carry guns on planes." Shannon added.

"They do if they're a U.S. Marshall, sweet cheeks." He said to her with a sarcastic smile. "There was one on the plane."

"How do you know that?" Adonia asked with suspicion.

"I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun. Thought it might come in handy. Guess what. I just shot a bear!"

"So why do you think she's a Marshal." She wasn't going to let this slide.

"Because he had a clip-on badge. I took that too. I thought it was cool." He said as he held up the black and silver badge.

"I know who you are. You're the prisoner." Sayid said to Sawyer. Sawyer glared at him.

"I'm the what?"

"You found a gun on a U.S. Marshal? Yes, I believe you did. You knew where it was because you were the one he was bringing back to the states. Those handcuffs were on you." Adonia just thought Sayid was pointing fingers, but with Sawyer's behavior and attitude, she wouldn't be surprised. Then again, she wouldn't know a criminal if she saw one.

"Piss off!" Sawyer snapped.

"That who you are, you son of a bitch."

"Be as suspicious of me as I am of you."

"But you are the prisoner." Sayid insisted.

"Fine! I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all play a part. Who do you want to be?" He said towards Shannon. Adonia kept an eye on the gun and then snatched it from Sawyer pointed it at him with a shaky hand. She's never held a gun before, but she was afraid.

"Does anybody know how to use a gun?" She asked.

"I think you just pull the trigger." Charlie said as he motioned it with his hand.

"Don't use the gun." Sayid said aloud.

"I want to take it apart." She said with a shaky voice.

"There's a button on the grip. Push that and it will eject the magazine." She had no idea what that was. She looked around the gun and pushed the only button she saw and watched the magazine drop.

"There's still a round in the chamber." As Sayid explained, Sawyer smirked at her.

"Hold the grip. Pull the top out of the gun." She did as she was told and picked up the bullets when they hit the ground. She walked over to Sayid and handed him the magazine, then handed the gun to Sawyer without making eye contact. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in, making her look up at him.

"I know your type." He said smoothly.

"I'm not so sure." She said with disgust. He made her want to vomit.

"Yeah. I've been with girls like you." He said with a smirk.

"No girl's exactly like me." She hissed and walked away from him. Everyone glared at him as he walked away. Adonia stood by a tree with her back facing them. All she could think of was the wish of Godric being there to protect her. She has never felt so vulnerable. She stood there in thought for a while. Sayid walked up to her.

"We should keep moving." He said kindly. She nodded and followed him.

They reached a more open area on higher ground, so Sayid took out the radio and turned it on. Sawyer yet again complained about him not using it before. Sayid ignored him and heard a signal.

"Hey! We've got a bar!" She shouted to everyone that was still walking.

"Mayday! Mayday!" He said into the radio.

"What is that?" Adonia asked.

"Feedback."

"Feedback from what? What would do that?" She was getting excited.

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you what would do that." Sawyer chimed in. "This guy not fixing the radio. The thing doesn't even work." All they heard was static.

"No, no, no, no. It's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting."

"Transmitting from where?" Charlie asked.

"Somewhere close. The signal is strong." He explained.

"Somewhere close? You mean on the island? That's great!" Charlie asked getting excited as well.

"Maybe it's other survivors." Boone suggested. Questions were exploding everywhere. Sayid tried to get the frequency.

"It's French! The French are coming!" Charlie said as a female's voice finally came up on the radio. Everyone got so eager and happy.

"Does anyone speak French?" Sayid asked eagerly. Boone pointed to Shannon.

"She does." She detested. He said that she had spent a year in Paris, but she explained that she had been drinking, not studying. All of a sudden, a man's voice came on and started saying numbers. _1-7-2-9-4-3-2-1_. Sayid realized the batteries were dying and Boone tried to get Shannon to try, but she did not want to.

"It's repeating." Shannon noticed while trying to understand it.

"She's right. It's a loop." Sayid added. "It's a counter. The next number will end _5-3-3_. It's a running number of how many times the message is repeated. It's roughly 30 seconds long, so, how long?" Sayid tried to do the math.

"She's saying, 'Please. Please help me. Please come get me.'" Sawyer kept screaming over everyone and they told him to be quiet so she could concentrate. She held the transceiver up to her head.

"'I'm alone now.' Uhm. '...on the island alone. Please, someone, come. The others, they're-they're dead. It killed them. It killed them all.'" The message ended and static once again was all they heard.

"Sixteen years." Sayid finally said. "Sixteen years and five months. That's the count. It's a distress call. A plea for help, a mayday. If the count is right, it's been playing over and over for sixteen years."

"Someone else was stranded here?" Boone said in awe.

"Maybe they came for them." Adonia said.

"If someone came, why is it still playing?" Sawyer added.

"Guys," Charlie interrupted in a daze, "where are we?"


	11. Chapter 10

It was starting to get late. Adonia hadn't said a word since they left the bear behind. The same thoughts kept running through her head like a broken record. The two most important people in the world to her were nowhere near her. She couldn't run crying to her husband nor her father. She had her best friend, yes, but it wasn't the same. She was more concerned of her friend's safety than leaning on her for support. It was now that Adonia regretted not ever taking Godric's blood. It sounds morbid, yes, but the science behind it is logical. If she had done so, he would be with her right now. He would bring his men and take everyone back to where they belong. They would be safe. Now, she only felt guilty. A guilt that she would never be able to shake.

"We should make camp." Sayid said breaking her thoughts.

"What? Here?" Of course, the prissy Shannon would question that.

"He's right. We wouldn't make it back to the beach by nightfall." Boone added. Sawyer protested and insisted on walking anyways. Sayid tried to stop him for his own safety. He then tried to convince Sayid to give him back the bullets so he could protect himself. Whatever that creature was that knocked down the trees and seemed larger than anything they've ever seen, couldn't be stopped by a gun. He gave up and stayed behind.

By the time it was finally dark, they had built a fire and gathered around it. Sayid stood and tried to figure out what exactly happened in the crash and where they were. Adonia informed him of what the pilot told them earlier; the change of course and range from Fuji. Sawyer decided to change the subject and speak more of the transmission they heard earlier.

"Well, we have to tell the others when we get back?" Boone suggested.

"Tell them what exactly?" Shannon said with an attitude as if he were stupid. They just began talking over each other and bickering back and forth.

"No one's going to tell them anything." Sayid said over top of them.

"To relay what we heard without fully understanding it will cause a panic. If we tell them what we know, we take away their hope and hope is a very dangerous thing to lose." He was right. There was no doubt about that.

"So we lie." Adonia finally said with confidence. Everyone seemed afraid of the thought. It was a risky choice.

—

Back at the camp, Genna and Hurley were helping Jack with the Marshal. Hurley went on about the creature they all feared being a dinosaur. Genna laughed at the idea. Hurley had picked up a piece of paper.

"Uh...dude?" He held up the paper. Genna looked at it and her eyes widened in shock. She felt like her heart skipped a beat. Jack took it away. It was a picture of Kate's mug shots.

"What do you think she did?" Genna asked with concern.

"It's none of my business." Jack said as he put the paper in his pocket.

"She looks pretty hardcore." Hurley added not ending the conversation.

"Hurley." And that was all that was said. Hurley and Genna just looked at each other and wondered what she could have possibly done. Earlier, the Marshal kept telling Jack that she was dangerous. Jack was the only one that knew this. Kate had left before the sun went down. She was just snooping around to see if she could find anything useful. Perhaps, the handcuffs she had taken off on the plane when the turbulence hit. The Marshal was unconscious, so she tried to uncuff herself so she could grab the oxygen masks for them; a harmless effort.

—

Everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone except for Boone. He quietly took the gun off of Sawyer and went to Sayid to take the clip. He wasn't smooth enough and it woke Sayid up, startling him and everyone else.

"What are you doing?" Sayid said in defense mode.

"Standing guard. You heard what that thing out there." Shannon reassured everyone that he hasn't used a gun nor does he "believe in them". Then they suggested that they give the gun to Adonia. Butterflies hit her stomach. She hated the fact that since she took the gun off Sawyer earlier, everyone assumed she knew how to use one. She hates guns and just acted on instinct.

"Yeah. Adonia should hold the gun." Charlie insisted. Adonia wanted to slap him for saying so.

"Fine with me." Sayid said. As much as she hated this, she couldn't speak up. Boone hesitated.

"I'll take it." Everyone jumped when they heard a different voice. Kate walked up to the group. Adonia felt relieved even though she barely knew the woman. Sayid was reluctant.

"I think she should take it. Honestly, I don't know how to use a gun and I don't feel comfortable with one." Adonia said in her defense. Sayid nodded.

"Alright, fine." He said in agreement. Boone then walked over and handed the gun to Kate.

"Where'd you come from, Freckles?" Sawyer said to her.

"I started walking before sundown. I didn't want to stay behind and it took me a while to decide on whether to come along, but here I am." No one was concerned about her presence. So they all just tried to go back to sleep.

—

When they all got back to the beach, they gathered everyone around in a large circle. Genna took her place in between Adonia and Charlie.

"As you all know, we hiked up the mountain in attempt to help the rescue team locate us," Sayid said standing on a piece of wreckage so he could see everyone, "The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help." Everyone started talking amongst themselves in awes and disappointments. The hiking group just looked at the crowd ashamed, knowing the truth.

"But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment- your cell phones, laptops- I can boost the signal and we can try again. But that may take some time, so for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tarps to collect water. I need to organize three separate groups. Each group should have a leader. One group for water. I'll organize that. Who's going to organize the electronics?" Adonia walked over to Jack as he and Hurley walked up to the group. Sayid pointed to a man.

"You- rationing food?" Someone else spoke up volunteering.

"Okay. And I will need a third group to concern themselves with the construction of-" Adonia couldn't hear anything else Sayid was saying.

"Hi." She said to him.

"Hey."

"I, uhm, need to tell you something." She said while fiddling with her fingers. He nodded.

"Okay. Sure." As they walked off, Genna and Hurley watched them in curiosity. Genna noticed that they have become quite acquainted, but she didn't think anything of it since Adonia was a loyal, married woman.

"We couldn't send out a signal because there was another signal blocking it." They stopped further down the beach, by the water.

"The other signal- we heard it. It was a distress call from a French woman. She said that the others were dead. That something had killed them all. She was alone on the island. It's been playing for sixteen years, Jack." He looked around and back at her trying to soak it all in.

"I wanted to tell you." She said sincerely.

"Anything else?" He eventually said. She looked up at a tent that was built for the Marshal.

"How is he? The man with the shrapnel in his side."

"He's touch and go." She assumed he meant he's doing alright.

"Did he wake up?"

"Nah, just for a few seconds during the surgery." She nodded.

"Did he say anything?"

"No." Even though she trusted him with her information, he didn't want anyone to know about Kate. He would tell her when the time was right.

They walked back to the beach in silence and began helping the groups. Jack went to help Hurley with some heavy scraps and Adonia walked over to Genna who was helping with the tarps.

"What did you talk to Jack about?" Genna finally said as she was tying a corner of tarp to come sticks sticking up in the ground.

"Nothing. Just small talk." Adonia said clueless.

"Why are you lying to me?" Genna said with a laugh. Adonia sighed.

"You always know and I've always hated that." She said with a smile.

"That's what happens when you know someone for so long." Genna added. Adonia checked to make sure no one was around to hear.

"We got a signal, but we couldn't send one out. There was another signal blocking it. It was a transmission by a French woman and it's been playing for sixteen years." Genna was intrigued.

"Well-Why couldn't you just tell us?" Adonia shook her head.

"She wasn't always alone. She said that something killed however else she was with. We didn't want anyone to worry anymore than they already are. We just need to do exactly what we're doing, as if everything's going to be alright. Because if people start to panic, things are going to get ugly." Genna looked away and nodded.

"Alright. I understand. I won't tell anyone either. You have my word." Genna assured her.

"Thank you."

—

Genna walked over to Charlie who was carrying some luggage around on a wheelchair. She saw him talking to a blonde, pregnant woman. She was young and quite pretty.

"Need any help?" Genna asked breaking up their conversation.

"Sure." He said cheerfully. Genna walked towards the woman.

"Hi. I don't think we've met. I'm Genavieve, but you can call me Genna." The blonde girl smiled and extended her hand.

"Claire." Genna nodded as she walked away.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was i?" She said feeling guilty.

"No. I was just helping her with her luggage. She's probably just going to unpack." He said knowing what she was thinking. She smiled at him.

"You're in a good mood," he looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Strange to say, but yeah. I'm stuck on this gorgeous island, despite the fact that we all may be in danger," they laughed, "But I'm stuck on this island with two people I really care about." He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It really means a lot to me that you both came. Yes, I'm disappointed that Liam didn't, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that this can give us some time to talk. Talk about things that we should have years ago." Genna grew nervous, but happy at the same time. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Charlie, I-I can't," she said softly, "I want to, so bad. It's just- I can't be with someone that abuses themselves like that." He looked down with a smile and then pulled her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It'll take time, but I'll change. I promise." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise." He said again sincerely. He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Adonia was nearby and smiled at the sight.

"Finally." She said to herself with a laugh. She then heard a gunshot. She looked over by the tent were the Marshal was and back at the two. They looked at her in concern.

"What was that?" Genna yelled across to her. She shook her head and ran over to an irritated Jack. She saw Sawyer with a gun and stopped before she got too close. Genna and Charlie run up behind her. Sawyer was going on about how the Marshal had asked him to him out of his misery. Adonia put her hand over her mouth in shock and Charlie held Genna's head against his chest to kindly keep her from seeing the incident. Thinking that he was dead, they, then, heard him coughing, but it sounded like he was choking on his own blood. Jack ran into the tent to help him. Sawyer, looking shocked, ran in after him. Adonia stood outside the tent to listen.

"You shot him in the chest?" She heard Jack say.

"I was aiming for his heart." Sawyer said, he felt awful.

"You missed." Adonia looked at Hurley in disbelief.

"Man, is he still breathing?" Hurley asked from afar.

"You perforated his lung. It'll take hours to bleed out." Jack said ignoring the question.

"There was- I only had one bullet." Sawyer pleaded. You can tell in his voice that he was scared.

"Get out," Jack said bluntly, "Get out!" Now, he was enraged. Hurley walked away as if he was about to vomit. Sawyer walked out of the tent and bumped into Adonia. He just looked at her with fear and walked away from her. He stopped and tried to light a cigarette, but failed. The groaning from the tent stopped and everyone listened closely. Jack walked out trying to catch his breath. He just walked off without saying a word.


	12. Chapter 11

_Day 44. We're still stuck on this God awful island. So many things have happened. We, Genna and I, have almost lost someone near and dear to us, Charlie. We thought for sure he was dead. Jack and some of us found his body, stone cold, hanging from a tree. Thankfully, Jack saved his life. I don't think there's anything we can do to thank him. However, for every death, there is a new life, my father always told me. Boone, sweet Boone; he died several days ago. He will be terribly missed. It was an accident. All because he was trying to save our lives. As for the new life, Claire gave birth to a beautiful boy. She named him Aaron. I think it fits well._

_ The group split up for a good bit. Jack found these caves where he found fresh water. Genna, Charlie, and I decided to go with him along with others. I think we're being watched. There seems to be "others" on the island. One, named Ethan, pretended to be one of us when he was really undercover. That's when Claire and Charlie were kidnapped and Charlie..."died". Genavieve hasn't been the same since. True, they're not together anymore, but deep down inside, I know she still cares for him in that way. As for Charlie, he's warmed up to Claire. He's been helping her with Aaron, but he has grown feelings for her. It's obvious. Genna doesn't like to talk about it, but she has done the right thing and continued communicating with him. They just never speak of their relationship._

_ Jack, Locke, Kate, Hurley, and Genna all went to this hatch that Locke and Boone discovered. Jack had intended on blowing up the door with dynamite Danielle Rousseau led them to on this deserted ship, Black Rock. Michael, Walt, Sawyer, and Jin left a few days ago on a raft they have been building. They're determined to find help elsewhere. Quite frankly, I don't think we'll ever find help. I have completely lost all hope. I have not given up on my survival and everyone else's. But honestly, it's been almost two months since we crashed. No sign of my father or my husband. Two men that would do anything to find me; a pilot and a vampire. That only makes me believe that everyone in the real world thinks we're dead. Perhaps we are, who really knows? What I do know is that I need to protect the ones I love and the ones I have grown to trust. Other than that, there's no point in keeping high hopes._

"Hey. What are you doing?" Charlie said as he walked up to Adonia who was sitting on a rock against the cave.

"Oh, nothing." She tried very sneakily to hide her journal. Charlie noticed it, but he decided not to say anything. He just sat across from her.

"How are you feeling?" He said as she picked up a thick stick and began chucking it with a knife. She was a fidgety person and doing such an act kept her entertained. She shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." Now-a-days, she was a woman of few words. People began to wonder if she hit depression or if she was hiding something. Charlie nodded in understanding.

"Where's Genna?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going. She began carving harder, making deeper incisions in the wood.

"She left with everyone else to take a look at the hatch." She said without showing any emotion.

"Oh. I wonder what's in there." He added. Adonia then just stood and walked away from the caves. She stuck the knife in it's holster on a belt loop of her khaki flared pants. She put her journal in her backpack that rested on her white v-neck t-shirt. Charlie sighed as she walked off.

"She's still not saying anything?" Claire said as she approached Charlie with Aaron in her arms. He nodded with disappointment.

"There's not much we can do except try to communicate with her. She wakes up, wonders off, comes back to eat, writes in her journal, and then sleeps. Next day, it's the same thing." Charlie said now facing Claire.

"Poor girl. She'll come around. We just need to give her something to do to keep her preoccupied." Charlie nodded in agreement.

—

The hatch door blew up with success. Locke and Jack tried looking down the hatch with their torches. Genna walked over to them and knelt down. They couldn't see anything down there.

"What is it?" Genna asked intrigued.

"Doesn't matter what it is. We blew the door so we could get everyone inside this thing so they'd be safe. That plan is not going to work. We'll never get everyone down in time." Jack answered as he stood and walked away from the hatch. Locke proceeded to pick up a rock and throw it down the hatch to see how deep it was. Genna looked at him as she heard the rock hit after only a couple of seconds.

"Water." She said to him. They heard a small splash from below.

"Shallow. Sounds like a puddle." He said somewhat excited.

"Like, what, 40 feet down?" She asked.

"50, tops." He sounded as if he had a plan behind his voice.

"We can use the wire we pulled from the fuselage, rig up a harness." He said as he stood up.

"John," Jack interrupted, "We're leaving now." His voice was harsh, yet sincere.

"Yes, great idea. Let's do that." Hurley said eagerly.

"We all went through a lot to get here, Jack." Locke continued to plead.

"The ladder's broken. You're going to lower 40 people down there one by one? They're waiting for us to come back and tell them what to do. So let's forget about the harnesses." Jack said trying to reason with Locke.

"Jack?" Genna said with concern.

"What?" He snapped back as if he was being completely reasonable.

"Why don't we all just calm down here?" John said with sincerity.

"Look, it you want to go exploring in the morning, that's fine. But tonight, we're done." Jack said with authority in his voice.

"I'm going to go get the dynamite we didn't use, and we're heading back to the caves. So how about you pack it up, John?" He continued. Genavieve rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack.

"Sure. Of course." John said willingly.

"Okay." Jack said feeling confident in himself. Locke switched the torch to his other hand, causing a light to form on his face.

"Why don't you want to go down there, Jack?" Locke said, obviously not giving up just yet. Jack turned around with annoyance on his face.

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you light the fuse man?" Hurley said to Locke who was still staring down the hatch.

"Why wouldn't I light the fuse?" He said over his shoulder.

"Uh, maybe because I was running towards you, waving my arms, yelling 'Don't do that'?" Hurley replied. John laughed at his response.

"Well, you got a point there." He said looking back at the hatch with a smile.

"I guess I was just excited to get inside. I mean, that's why we came here, isn't it? What's why we went all the way out to "The Black Rock" and why we got the dynamite to blow up the hatch. We did it so we could get inside, Hugo." John said to him. Hugo is Hurley's real first name.

"And to save everybody's lives." Jack said coming out of the woods. Locke repeated Jack's words in agreement.

"Or maybe it was just our destiny, right John?" Jack said with sarcasm.

"Maybe." He responded.

"Guys?" Genna said breaking their conversation. Genna looked around at the scrapes from the explosion. She noticed on the hatch door, it read _Quarantine_.

"Uh, it's the hatch door. You better see this." She said with concern in her voice. Everyone then continued to walk over towards the small, square door on the ground. Locke held his torch over the door and revealed the word.

—

_**Flashback**_

"Where are we going?" Adonia said with a laugh, followed by Godric's.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He said with a sweet tone in his voice. Adonia could feel the wind blowing in her hair as if they were in midair. Godric made her promise to keep her eyes closed as they soared off into the night. She could finally feel Godric touched ground. He was cradling her in his arms since she was wearing a peach and white striped, tank dress. He let her stylish, brown boots touch the ground gently. She stood next to him with her eyes still closed and smiled anxiously. She could feel his cold, gentle hands touch her shoulders from the side of her.

"Now, you may open your eyes." Jokingly, one eye at a time, she opened them to find that they were high on a cliff. In the distance, she could see thousands of stars perfectly and a forest-like area below. The moon was full and larger than usual that night.

"Godric, it's beautiful." He turned her warm body facing him. He grazed the back of his fingers alongside her cheek.

"As are you, Adonia." He watched her blush with a smile. She turned to her left and saw an arrangement of candles, a blanket, and daisy heads all around it. She felt as if her heart skipped a beat. She smiled at her vampire boyfriend, threw her arms around his neck, and held him tight. The fact that their body temperatures were complete opposites did not bother her. He slid his hands farther up her back so he could hold her closer to his heart. He loved feeling her heart beating against his chest as if it were his. They pulled apart and kissed sweetly.

He slid his hand down her forearm and held her hand, leading her to the blanket. She sat down and curled her legs to her right side. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She then laid her head back on his left shoulder. He ran his fingers through her long, wavy hair. The moonlit shown in her eyes that made Godric feel as if his body was on fire.

"You didn't have to do this." She said kindly. He laughed slightly.

"For you, I'd do anything." He responded as he held her tighter. She was not used to such treatment nor has she been loved by someone so deeply in this way.

"I wish every night was like this. Peaceful, beautiful, no fears or worries." She said as she gazed up at the stars.

"Every night can be like this." He said as he gently lifted her chin to look at him. He kissed her once more with such passion that Adonia's body went numb.

"Will you be my bride?" He asked looking into her eyes. Adonia moved so she could face it.

"Really?" She said with shock, but a hint of sweetness and flattery in her voice. He smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else nor would I lie about how I feel about you." He held both of her hands into his and stroked them with his thumb.

"After being together for so long, we've learned so much more about each other; our deepest secrets, our flaws, what makes us unique. But it was the first day I met you that I knew we were meant to be together. It is today that I can see that you feel the same way. I have never met anyone throughout my entire life that has cared for me so deeply. Someone as miraculous as a human. That's what makes our love even more special." He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them softly.

"So, Adonia Lapidus," she laughed sweetly as she heard him say her name, "will you be mine forever in a bond of marriage?" A tear escaped from her eyes.

"A simple 'will you marry me' would have worked just fine," she laughed, "Of course, I'll marry you!" She hugged him once more and they kissed as if they've never kissed before.

_**End**_

Adonia fell to her knees in front of a large tree and wept as she held her wedding ring tightly in a fist.

—

Everyone began walking back to the caves from the hatch. Hurley shared a story with Jack about why the numbers _4 8 15 16 23 42 _were so significant to him. Genna listened close behind. He went on about how he won the lottery with those numbers, but he had been cursed ever since. Something terrible always went wrong in his life and even on the island, the numbers followed him. Jack showed no interest in what Hurley was saying. Genna placed her hand on Hurley's shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"You should go ahead, man. Don't want Locke making time with your girl." Hurley said to Jack speaking of Kate. Jack looked back at Hurley with an unpleasant look.

"Joke, dude." Hurley reassured him. Jack had no idea where people got the idea that there was a thing going on between them. He didn't see it, but perhaps Kate did. It was obvious she had some sort of feelings for him, but he did not return them.

"Not really in the mood, Hurley." Jack said as he continued walking through the jungle.

"Really? Wow. Usually, you're like Mr. Ha Ha." Jack laughed at Hurley's remark.

"There you go. Life's not so bad, right? I mean, sure, the others are coming to, like, eat us all, and everyone once in a while someone blows up all over you, but we do get to sleep in every morning." Jack laughed at Hurley's optimism.

Back at the caves, Shannon was going on about hearing whispers in the jungle. Everyone gathered around to listen. She also mentioned seeing Walt dripping wet saying not to press a button. "Button bad."

"Do you think something happened to the raft?" The, Korean, English speaking, Sun, asked concerned about her husband, Jin.

"Nothing happened to the raft. Walt is with your husband-" Sayid tried to reassure her.

"Sayid, I know what I saw." Shannon said approaching him.

"They're back." Charlie said as he saw the group walking towards them. The survivors all began talking at once with questions. Adonia walked out of the jungle slowly as she heard the commotion. She stood in the back as she saw Jack step onto a rock so he could speak to everyone.

"Locke found, uh...a hatch in the ground about a half mile from here. We left to blow it open, so we could hide inside, so all of us could hide inside in case..." He avoided speaking of the danger they were possibly in.

"But that doesn't matter now because it's not going to work. There's no way for all of us to get down in there tonight." He continued saying.

"Jack? Where's Dr. Arzt?" Charlie spoke speaking of the man that left with them to get the explosives from the ship.

"Uh, he didn't make it." Dr. Arzt was explaining the dangers of dynamite and how careful you needed to be with it. Ironically and unfortunately, after saying so, the dynamite blew up right in his hands.

"Did you see them? Did you see the others?" Shannon asked sounding as if she were about to cry. Those questions caused everyone to speak amongst themselves in fear.

"Hey, Shannon, there are no others! We've already had this conversation." Charlie shouted to her. She defended herself. There was still a large uproar between everyone.

"Hey!" Jack shouted over everyone causing silence.

"Everything's going to be okay. Let's just- let's just take it easy. We're going to be alright," he said calmly, "We're going to stay here tonight. We still got four guns. We'll put lookouts at all the entrances. We're all going to be safe as long as we stay together. The sun comes up in three hours, and we're all going to be here to see that happen. I promise." Locke then showed up with a bunch of cable making everyone's attention draw towards him.

"John, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm getting some cable." He simply said.

"What for?" Jack asked in curiosity, yet annoyed.

"It's for the hatch, I'm going in." John said, followed by Jack walking over to him.

"Do you really think that's the smartest thing to do right now, John?"

"I doubt it. In fact, you're right. Safest thing is to stay here, wait for morning, wait for these 'others', to see if they ever show up, wait for the brave folks on the raft to bring help. But me, I'm tired of waitin'." John then carried the cable on his shoulder and walked off for the hatch. Genna, out of curiosity, decides to follow him.

"So do you believe it?" Adonia said as she stood behind Jack who was now sitting on a rock in thought.

"Believe what?" He asked turning towards her.

"That everything's going to be okay." After he heard those words he looked down and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I do." He said with a slight, sincere smile.

"That's kind of unlike you. The whole glass-half-full thing." She said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

"There's a glass?" He said jokingly. They both chuckled.

"You did a good thing, saying what you said...and taking care of everybody and just giving them something to count on." She said kindly to him as she put strands of hair behind her ear.

"If you weren't here, Jack..." She stopped as he looked into her eyes with a smile. The rest of the sentence was implied. She got up and walked away from him.

—

"Expected to find you halfway down there by now." Genna said as she saw Locke standing by the hatch.

"I was waiting for you." He said with a smile as he made a harness with a cable. They smiled at each other and walked over to the hatch.

"So, you want me to go down there first? She said looking into the darkness of the hatch.

"Hell, you're lighter." He said not just pointing out her slender form, but she was small compared to him.

"I can belay you down and bring you back up just as easy. The shaft might get narrower down there, too." He said as he wrapped the cable around her to complete the harness.

"You left out the part where you just want to see if I get eaten by something." She said with a sense of humor.

"Yeah, well, that, too. Not too tight?" He said as he tightened the cable around her the top of her thighs as the cable fell below her butt.

"No. It's fine." She answered. He held out his hand so he could help her down the hatch. She carefully stepped onto the ladder as he helped her down.

"Wait," she said remembering something, "What do I say if I need to stop?"

"Stop." He said bluntly.

"Mmm. Right. Okay. Let's go." She said nervously as she looked down the hatch with a small flashlight. As she was lowered down by Locke, the cable jumped. The branch he tied it onto broke and Genna fell down the hatch with screams of terror. Locke grabbed the cable before she hit the bottom, but she dropped her flashlight.

"Genavieve! Are you alright?" He shouted from the ground. She held onto the cable for dear life. She was breathing heavily.

"Yeah!" She eventually shouted back.

"Uh, I...I dropped the lights" she continued to say, "Maybe we should..." She then felt Locke continuing to lower her down.

"Well, okay then." She said to herself. She saw the ground and a mirror angled up on the ground. There was a light coming from inside the hatch to the left. She heard saw the light go out and a door close.

"Stop!" She screamed and Locke stopped. She continued watching as her heart raced. The light came back on and she heard the door open.

"What is it?" Locke shouted.

"John, I think there's something down-" An extremely bright light beamed from below up to the sky and Genna screamed bloody murder. The rope then began to slip from Locke's hands as he asked if she was alright. He struggled to hold on. As she hit the bottom, Locke fell backwards, for there was nothing holding down the cable anymore.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Flashback**_

_"Livin' on the edge. You can't help yourself from fallin'. Livin' on the edge. You can't help yourself at all."_

"Genavieve!" Genna took Aerosmith off her ears and looked over to her slightly angry mother.

"What mum?" She responded with a slight attitude. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. We're almost there." Genna just shrugged and put her headset back over her head and pushed play on her walkman. She noticed that her parents were constantly whispering to each other on the flight. Then again, that was normal, so she didn't pay any attention to it.

"Where are we going again?" Genna said as she took off her headset once again. Her parents looked at her at the same time. She cocked her head back in surprise.

"Long Beach Island." Genna raised her eyebrow to them. They sighed.

"New Jersey." Her father continued to say. She didn't have the best relationship with her parents. They often ignored her and scuffed at her questions and remarks. She always did as she was told. She never really understood their behaviors, but she dared not to question it. They had planned this trip for quite some time; that she knew. What their business was there, she did not know. All she knew was that they were going to be there for a long time. They made her pack everything near and dear to her. Being the thirteen year old she was, that only consisted of clothes, books, and drawing pads.

The plane landed safely and her parents hurried her out of the airport and into a cab. She finally saw the sign for Long Beach Island and grew excited. They crossed a bridge that showed the bay below. It took a while to drive down the strip of the beach. They passed many surfing shops, souvenir shops, restaurants, and beach houses. Back in Scotland, most of the homes Genna was familiar with were made of stone, which she loved. This made her more fascinated to see houses so different and extraordinary.

The cab finally turned down a narrow road with many small, but cute homes on each side. It slowed and came to a stop in front of a light blue, seemingly one story home. The walkway to the front door was made of beige stones and the grass was quite perfect. There was a beautiful garden of lilies and asters neatly spread in a closed area on the front side of the house, against the wall. A man and woman came out of the home with smiles. They appeared to be in their in their mid thirties and happy as ever. Genna was happy to see the female with ginger hair as well as herself. Her parents both had brown hair and made her wonder how she was blessed with her hair color.

"There you are!" The woman said welcoming Genna with open arms. She smiled and hugged her back. The man followed suit.

"Get her bags, Nathan." Her mother demanded her father.

"Mom, who are they?" Genna asked nicely. The couple laughed.

"Honey, we're your Aunt Athdara and Uncle Declan." She loved how strong their Scottish accents were, not to mention their names. Genna's mom pulled Athdara off to the side and began whispering again. Declan spoke to her father.

Across the street, Genna saw a tan, dark haired girl gardening in front of a pale yellow home. Same architecture as the house she would be staying in. The girl stood with her knees and dress covered in dirt. She wiped her hands on her dress and noticed Genna. She instantly smiled and waved back ecstatically.

"Go ahead." Declan said kindly to her from behind. She smiled and met the girl in her yard.

"Hi! Are you moving in?" Right away, Genna noticed her British accent. It took her by surprise that there was another United Kingdom citizen so close by.

"Uh, sort of. My parents said I'm going to be here quite a while until they sort some things out." The girl's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa! You're not British, that's for sure. You must be from Scotland. Am I right?" She said eagerly. Genna laughed.

"Yeah! Aberdeen, Scotland. Fresh out of there actually." She said with a laugh.

"Neat! I just moved here with my dad a few months ago. We love it here. I'm from Liverpool. Home of The Beatles, you know." She said with a wink.

"I do. I'm a big fan, actually." The girl frowned slightly and then smiled again.

"Well, I don't know them, but I know of them," she laughed at her own pun, "My name's Adonia, by the way. Adonia Lapidus. Nothing British about the name. Greek and American. Thanks to me dad." She then extended her hand to the intrigued ginger.

"Genavieve Belacqua. It's French. You can call me Genna for short." They laughed at the irony of her name as well.

Just then, she turned around to see the cab leaving with her parents in it. Sadness suddenly took over. Adonia put her hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay. They're really nice people. You're in good hands, trust me." Genna smiled weakly to her new friend.

_**End**_

—

Jack cocked his gun in preparation for his trip back to the hatch.

"You're kidding, right? You're going back?" Hurley said in concern.

"Yeah." He said as he placed his backpack of his left shoulder.

"What about all that stuff you said about waiting til morning and watching the sunrise?" He asked in a panic.

"I changed my mind." Jack began walking away, but Adonia stepped in front of him. Looking as if she hasn't slept in days and completely serious, she demanded,

"I'm going with you." He sighed.

"No. You're not. It's not safe." He tried to move past her, but she stepped in front of him again and picked up a torch.

"Genna left with Locke and they've been gone for quite some time now. Either I go with you or I follow behind." Jack noticed the sadness in her eyes. He didn't know what was troubling her. He hasn't really had time to ask.

"Okay. It's this way." He said as she led her the way.

They didn't say a word to each other as they walked through the darkness. Finally, they reached the hatch that had torches sticking up from the ground in a circular formation. They saw no sign of Locke or Genna. Adonia began to grow worried. Jack found the cable tied to the tree and followed it to the hatch opening. They both tried to look down to see if they spotted them.

"Genna?" Adonia yelled down the hole. Jack followed by calling for Locke. Locke was the least of Adonia's worries at the moment. She felt harsh towards him for putting her friend in danger. Jack then dropped his torch down the hole and heard it hit water at the bottom. Adonia looked at him in confusion. She removed her backpack, ready to go down there. As she grabbed the cable to begin climbing down, Jack motioned his hand in front of her to stop her. He then ripped a piece of clothing and wrapped it around her hands, then dong the same to himself. He went down first so he could make sure it was safe; she followed close behind.

At the bottom, Adonia found a flashlight lying on the ground. She picked up and looked around. She found a rocky, rusty hallway and a mirror angled on the ground. She handed the flashlight to Jack and he lead the way. As they walked farther down, the hallway began looking more normal. A tiled floor, long lights on the wall, and paint on the walls. To be safe, Jack took out his gun and turned off the safety. Baffled still, Adonia grabbed his unarmed arm from behind.

He paused as he noticed shoes on the ground. They were sitting perfectly next to each other. Water was dripping around them. Adonia noticed drawings on the wall. There was still a table with paints sitting there. They were poorly drawn, but that was not their concern. They continued walking and noticed a key attached to a wire being pulled by some force coming from a rocky wall. Their attention was broken when they heard what seemed to be a surveillance camera moving in their direction. Jack walked over to it to get a closer look, but was then startled by loud music.

"_Play your own kind of music. Sing an old-fashioned song,_" an extremely bright light then shown in their face. Adonia grew very scared and held on to Jack tightly. He held her in a protective way and moved her over to a room they were near that was filled with technical objects. As the music continued playing, they walked around to observe the room. The sealing appeared to be a metallic dome structure. All of the electronics were up and running. Buttons of different colors were lit up everywhere. In the background, they heard a muffled voice.

"Jack!" As they looked around to see what direction the voice was coming from, Adonia noticed a computer on a table. She walked towards it in curiosity. It only shown "_:" _on the screen. She went to press a button labeled _Execute_.

"I wouldn't do that." Locke said from behind them. The music stopped abruptly.

"Where's Genna?" Adonia asked as Jack pointed his gun at Locke.

"What the hell did you-" She stopped when she saw a gun suddenly pointed at Locke's head, cocked for a shot. Locke trembled in fear.

"Move and I'll kill him. Put the gun down." A man's voice said as he peeped around the corner.

"Where's Genna?" She repeated.

"Adonia, it's okay." Locke said trying to calm her.

"I said drop it!" The man said even louder.

"Where's Genna?" She said in anger next to Jack.

"Genavieve's fine. Just put down-" Locke said calmly.

"He's not putting down anything!" She scolded. The man then shot his gun above their heads as a warning.

"Do you want him to die? Put it down." The man said without hesitation. Locke was hunched slightly from fear of the gun shot. Jack laughed in spite.

"Is this what you were talking about, Locke? Is this your destiny? All roads lead here." Jack was getting irritated.

"Jack, calm down." The man walked behind Locke, still aiming his gun at him.

"Lower your gun, or I'll blow his damned head off, brother!" There was no doubt the man was Scottish. Jack looked surprised as if he came to a sudden realization. The man showed his face. He had scruff on his face and medium length, dark, wavy hair.

"You."


	14. Chapter 13

The crazed man had Locke tie up Genna. He lied and told him that Genna was dangerous so he wouldn't tie him up. Locke felt that he would have a better chance of getting them out of there than Genna. When he tied her up, he put a pocket knife in the front of her pants, then proceeded to lock her up in a storage room. Once she fiddled with the restraints, she finally got them off. She turned on the light to find that it was a pantry filled with food. She knocked herself out of the excitement and climbed up some shelves to get to a vent on the ceiling.

She found another vent leading to another room as she crawled through as quietly as possible. She carefully removed the vent and jumped down into the dark room. She opened the door slightly to make sure the coast was clear. When a little bit of light was shown in the room, she saw that it was another storage room, for guns. Without thinking twice, she walked farther down and grabbed a shotgun and some shells, then loading the weapon. She wasn't sure what this man was capable of, but she didn't want to take any chances to find out.

She walked out of the room very slowly, only walking across the wall. Only a couple feet down, she could hear Adonia and Jack's voice. Neither of them sounding happy or reasonable. As she saw the man of the hatch, she pointed her gun towards him, ready to defend herself. Walking stealthily towards, she, instead, hit him on the head with the butt of the gun; causing him to fire at the ceiling and fall to the floor. Jack ran over to him.

"Do not move." He demanded him.

"No, don't-" Locke said trying to stop Jack, who had a gun pointed at his head.

"Don't what?" Jack sounded hostile.

"He's not armed." Locke said in reasoning.

"He just had a gun pointed at your head." Jack shouted at Locke. Realizing who hit the man over the head, Adonia rushed over to Genna and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." Adonia felt relieved despite the fact she had no idea what was going on or who this man was. The man looked up at the computer, now making static noises and smoke arising from the monitor.

"Oh, what did you do? What did you do?" He said in a shaky voice. Jack followed his eyes to the broken computer.

"We're all going to die." His voice filled with sincerity and seemingly truth. Everyone was now looking at the computer in confusion, yet they all believed him.

"We're all going to die." He repeated with sadness. He tried to stand, but Jack held him back down.

"I have to fix it." He insisted.

"What the hell's he talking about?" Jack asked aloud hoping Locke or Genna knew.

"Listen! If you do not let me up, we are all going to die."

"Stop moving, or I _swear to God_..." Jack said with force.

"Look at the wall!" The man demanded. Everyone looked up to find a dark metal box with five blocks on the front, _098_|_00_ was written on the blocks. The number changed to _097_|_00_.

"You see that? That's a timer and it's countin' down. I've gotta enter the code. I've gotta push the button." He tried to explain himself as quickly as possible.

"Or what?" Jack said not believing him.

"Jack, you should let him up." Locke asked still staring at the box.

"Don't tell me what to do! Or what? What's going to happen?" He then flipped the man around slightly to see him face.

"Do I know you?" The man on the ground asked. Everyone stared with curiosity, but Jack just knocked him back down, facing the ground.

"You got him?" He asked Genna, who was still pointing the gun towards them. Jack let the man up and he ran to the computer, Genna followed. He kept pressing the _on/off_ switch, but nothing happened.

"Bastard." He said to the computer. The man started searching through his bookshelves frantically.

"Whatever you're looking for, maybe I can help." Locke insisted.

"Can you fix a computer?" He asked stopping his actions. Adonia noticed that his attire was different. He was wearing a very light brown jumpsuit of some sort with a white t-shirt poking through the top.

"Then you can't help me, can you?" He said as Locke denied the question. He resumed searching.

"Sayid can fix a computer." Genna suggested.

"Get him. Go and get Sayid." Locke said pointing at her. The man ran past her to search another area.

"Can you get back up that rope?" Jack asked.

"I won't have to. There's gotta be a front door in this place." She said directed towards the man.

"Down the corridor to the left. Be persistent, the wheel sticks." He said quickly as he kept looking through the books.

"Got ya." He said as he found a glass jar. Genna ran towards the corridor. Adonia started to follow, but Jack held his hand in front of her to stop her.

"She'll be okay. You should stay here." She reluctantly stood back to where she was. Everyone else followed the man to another room. Jack picked up the jar, directed his gun towards him, and demanded he told him how he got there. He spoke of a solo race around the world. His boat crashed into a reef and a man named Kelvin came. Kelvin was the man that brought him down there. This all taking place three years ago. The first thing Kelvin did was entering a code and press a button to stop a beeping noise. The only explanation the man got when he asked why he performed that act was, "Just savin' the world".

"So I started to press the button too and we saved the world together for a while, and that was lovely," he added sarcastically, "Then Kelvin died, and now here I am all alone. The end." His tone sounded very aggravated. As Jack handed him back the jar, the numbers changed again, _084_|_00_. Jack walked away and started scolded Locke about his belief in the man.

"His word is all we've got, Jack." Locke told him. The man then told them to watch a film if they didn't want to "believe his word". They did as they were told and found the tape. Jack asked Locke what happened before he arrived with Adonia. Locke then explained and mentioned the man's name, Desmond. Adonia just sat by a window, in a booth. She curled her legs up to her chest and leaned her head back on the wall, trying to breathe. Locke and Jack just kept talking back and forth about whether to believe Desmond or not. Jack, of course, not believing a word he said.

When they finally started the film, Adonia walked over practically dragging her feet. Jack and Locke took their place a chair and Adonia just sat on the ground. The film introduced itself as _The Dharma Initiative – 3 of 6 – Orientation- Station 3 – The Swan_. An Asian man named Dr. Marvin Candle came onto the projection and began speaking of The Dharma Initiative. A program created in 1970 that worked with psychology and other sciences. They are currently in a station called The Swan. Whomever is in the program is to stay there for five hundred forty days. Apparently, the project was running smoothly until an incident happened. Without explaining the incident, he continued on about pressing a button every one hundred eight minutes. An alarm will sound and you are given four minutes to enter the code. As he began insisting on not using the computer for any other reason, the film skipped and he congratulating them. It was obvious that the film was over.

Locke reloaded the film and Jack questioned his motives, as usual. Adonia just rolled her eyes and walked away. Jack followed. Adonia explored around the hatch as Jack went to speak to Desmond. She really wanted to get out of this place and find Genna. She also didn't want to go against Jack's wishes. She respected him and his choices, most of the time.

The power went off causing Adonia to jump. She hurried back to Jack and Desmond. He was hoping he fixed the computer, turned it on, and it blew the fuse. Yellow emergency lights came on soon after.

"What happened?" Locke asked as he came into the room. Desmond was breathing heavily.

"It's over." He said looking at them.

"What do you mean 'it's over'?" Locke shouted to him as Desmond ran out of the room. Jack ran out of the room. Adonia looked at the metal box and saw that a good bit of time has passed. _048_|_00_. Only forty-four minutes until it starts beeping and the panicking really begins.

Locke left to follow Desmond.

"Wh-what are you doing? Are you leaving?" Locke asked as Desmond gathered food in a backpack. Without answering, he went to another room and grabbed a syringe gun with little medicine bottles.

"We can-we can fix the computer. Sayid is coming." Locke said trying to keep him from leaving.

"Give him my best." Desmond said as he ran out of the room. Adonia caught up with the rest of the men. Locke tried so hard to convince Desmond to stay. He opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Locke asked disappointed.

"As far as I can run, brother." Desmond then proceeded to shut the door behind him. Jack went to the door to open it with Adonia close behind. He didn't believe any of this was real and refused to stay behind.

"Jack, please, don't leave me here." Locke asked sincerely.

"Goodbye, John. You're on your own now." Jack closed to door, now leaving Locke all alone.

After a while, Locke heard a familiar voice.

"John?" It was Genna. Hurley and Sayid entered the room soon after, taking in their surroundings.

"Dude." Hurley said in amazement.

"What is this place?" Sayid asked in the same tone.

"John, where's Jack and Adonia?" Genna asked as she looked around for them.

"They're gone. I need you help." John said directed at Sayid. The clock now read _025_|_00_.

"What does it look like?" Genna shouted as she looked around for something.

"It's a breaker box. There has to be one. Follow the conduit lines." Sayid shouted from the computer.

"Cool. Okay, great. What's a conduit line?" Hurley said searching as well.

"Those tubes-follow those." Genna said putting to the ceiling. Hurley then stumbled across the pantry, completely intrigued.

"Whoa." He was speechless.

"Did you find it?" Genna asked following his voice.

"Uh, uh...Depends on what you mean by 'it'."

—

Desmond kept running through the jungle until he tripped and fell down a hill. He got up unharmed and tried to put his things back in his backpack.

"Stop." Jack said pointing a gun to him. Adonia caught up to them and stayed back when she saw the scene.

"Oh, right. The code, yeah?" Desmond said with certainty.

"What?" Jack was clueless.

"Right, listen carefully. If by some miracle, you manage working that computer again, you gotta enter the code- 4, 8, 15,16, 23, 42. Hit _Execute_. Again- 4, 8, 15, 16-"

"Shut up." Jack demanded.

"Sorry?" Desmond said taken aback.

"Nothing is going to happen. Some man takes you down there, shows you a movie, and you push a button- on faith alone. Nothing is going to happen!" Adonia hated seeing Jack like that. It frightened her.

"In about fifteen minutes, you're either going to be very right or very wrong, brother. You want to shoot me? Shoot me! But I'm not hanging about."

"Why are you running? _You don't even know what you're running from_!" Jack's voice was hard and harsh. Adonia stepped back from him, not knowing what he was going to do next. Desmond looked at him in realization.

"I remember you. Running. I know you. I met you." Desmond began walking towards Jack.

"Stop." He said positioning his gun, ready to shoot.

"Los Angeles. I was training, yeah? You twisted your ankle. You're a doctor, right?" Jack only repeated himself.

"There was this girl. You were worried. You said- you said you failed her. That was you!"

"It doesn't matter." Adonia could hear Jack holding back tears in his voice.

"Was she okay? The girl?" Desmond asked in concern.

"It doesn't matter." Jack said trying to avoid the conversation.

"What happened to her?" He asked still trying to find out. Jack repeated his words again, now more calm.

"How can you say it doesn't-"

"I married her!" Jack said in defeat. Strangely, Adonia felt a pain in her heart. She was unsure why. She was also sad that she wasn't the only one that had a spouse back at home. Neither of the two ever mentioned being married to each other. So this came to a surprise to her. Jack put down his gun and began crying. She wanted to hold him for support, but she didn't feel it was appropriate at the time. Shrugging off her thoughts, she kindly put her hand on his back and rested her head on his shoulder in a small attempt for a hug.

"Right." Desmond said softly. He slowly walked towards him.

"And you...you're not married to her anymore then." Adonia lifted her head and looked at Desmond, then Jack again. She didn't realize why he was really crying. He nodded "no" to answer his rhetorical question. Desmond walked away from him. Adonia stepped back to give him some space. She felt awful and terribly sorry.

"See you in another life, yeah?" Desmond said then took his backpack and ran off.

"Jack." Adonia said softly. He turned to her with less tears. She ignored her thoughts and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. He was reluctant at first, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried once more.

—

_ 005_|_00_. Time was running out.

"Can you fix it?" Locke asked Sayid.

"This man, whoever he was, replaced the motherboard." He got up and walked to the front of the desk, observing the wires.

"The power transformer is blown." He explained.

"Don't you need to know why?"

"All I need to know is that the timer is counting down to something and that this computer needs to be repaired. I'm sure you'll tell me why once I've done so."

Genna found what seemed to be a breaker box and opened it. She turned a large lever upward, causing the lights to turn on.

"Found it!" She said with a smile. Genna and Hurley then walked back into the computer room. Unfortunately, the beeping began. The timer was now counting down the seconds as well.

"Uh, what's that?" Hurley asked in worry.

"Sayid?" Locke followed in questioning.

"I'm working on it."

"You have to-" Locke started to say.

"I know what I have to do. Reconnected the processor...replaced the transformer..." He placed the top of the computer back on and turned on the switch. The computer turned back on revealing the same symbols as before.

"It's on." Locke informed everyone else.

"Okay. So what now?" Genna said walking over to the computer.

"There was a code. He made me enter it." Locke said trying to remember.

"What code?" Hurley asked confused.

"Do you remember what it is?" Sayid asked in panic.

"4. 8," he said as he began typing the numbers in, "15. 16."

"Wait." Hurley said concerned. There were his "cursed" numbers.

"Dude. I'm serious, stop!" He said alarmed.

"Hugo, this is not the time or place." Locke said pointing to him.

"Well, I think it is." He walked over to the wall of electronics and buttons.

"23..." Locke motioned his hand to silence Hurley as he tried to remember the last number.

"32." He said as he punched it in. He paused with hesitation. The number didn't seem right.

"You know what? Forget it. Do your thing." Hurley knew the last number and wasn't going to stop him from putting in the wrong number. He slowly reached for the button.

"It's not 32." Jack said as he walked in with Adonia. Genna nodded upward with a smile and Adonia smiled back.

"It's 42. He just told me- Desmond. The last number's 42." He said as he began walking away.

"You're sure." Locke asked trying to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Locke erased the last number and typed in _42_. He looked at Jack not knowing whether he should push the button or not. Jack walked away, leaving Adonia standing in the doorway.

"You do it, Jack." Locke insisted. Jack stopped and lifted his head in frustration.

"What?" He said as he walked back. Locke got out of the chair.

"You have to do it." Jack laughed at his suggestion.

"You do it yourself, John."

"No, you saw the film, Jack. This is a- this is a two person job, at least." Jack shook his head in denial.

"This argument is irrelevant." Sayid added impatiently. He went for the button.

"Sayid, don't." Jack stopped him.

"Jack-"

"Don't. It's not real. Look, you want to push the button, you do it yourself." He said trying to walk away again.

"If it's not real, then what are you doing here, Jack? Why did you come back? Why do you find it so hard to believe?" Locke had a point.

"Why do you find it so easy?" Jack shouted back in anger.

"It's never been easy!" They were now standing face to face. Everyone stared at them and the beeping continued. Almost sixty seconds left. An alarm started to sound once it hit one minute.

"Maybe you should just do it." Adonia said to Jack.

"No," He said with a shaky voice, "It's a button."

"I can't do this alone, Jack. I don't want to. It's a leap of faith, Jack." Locke said calmly. With less than thirty seconds to go, Jack walked over to the computer in defeat. At the one second mark, he finally pressed the button and the quicken beeping stopped. It went down one more second showing _000_|_00_. It then changed the numbers back to _108_|_00_. Confused, everyone stood in silence.

"I'll take the first shift." Locke said as he sat back down. Jack walked out of the room, not saying a word.


	15. Chapter 14

_**My apologies. This part of the story was a very mellow section. Nothing big happened and it was more of a conversational and calming episode. So, I added more of my own bits to it that are somewhat irrelevant. **_

_ Perfect_. Adonia thought. She had been searching for a nice, quiet place to just sit for a while. Some place where no one could get to her. It was then that she found a very wide and tall tree. Perfect for climbing and sitting in, yet no one would want to climb it to reach her. She readjusted the straps on her backpack and began climbing. She was wearing flared jeans, so she wasn't too concerned about scraping her knees on anything. Once she reached the perfect branch to sit upon, she took off her backpack and sat it next to her. She smiled when she realized she could see the ocean perfectly from where she was. The branches and leaves above her blocked the sun and the breeze was calm.

She laid her legs straight in front of her and crossed them and she rested her head on the trunk behind her. No bickering, fighting, yelling, or complaining. Just the sound of the wind and the birds chirping around her. She felt at peace for the first time in a long time. She then heard a laugh beneath her and opened her eyes. She exhaled in disappointment as she looked down to see who it was.

"So you're hiding from everyone now, huh?" She smiled as she saw Jack smiling at her.

"I knew it was too good to be true." She said beneath her breath.

"Can I come up?" He asked as he prepared himself to climb.

"Are you serious? You ask if I'm hiding and you want to join me. Not much of a hideout then." She said leaning over the branch she was perched on. He laughed.

"Hey, you're not the only one that needs to get away for a while." She sighed.

"Fine. Come on up." He then proceeded to climb up the tree without any problems. It was obvious that he worked out back in the states. There was plenty of room for him to sit in front of her. There was another large branch that arched up for him to safely lean against to the right of her. She just closed her eyes and continued relaxing as she was before.

"I wish it were that easy." Jack said admiring her attempt of relaxation.

"It takes practice. Just close your eyes and try not to think about anything. I like to listen to the wind and the birds. It's very calming. Not to mention the sound of the ocean." Jack then looked out and noticed the ocean view.

"Wow. You picked the perfect spot." He said with ideas in his head.

"Don't even think about telling anyone about it. It took me a long time to find a spot like this and I'm not about to lose it." She said with her eyes now open.

"Do you mind sharing...with me, that is?" She shrugged.

"I guess. But all talk about the island is forbidden unless it's something good." He extended his hand to her.

"No problem at all." Jack added making a deal with her. She took his hand and shook it. Curiosity then took over her.

"Jack," she said softly, "do you mind me asking about your ex-wife? I understand if you don't-"

"No, it's fine," he said interrupting her, "I was hardly ever around...because of work. She was often lonely and alone. She even found someone else. I wanted to fix things..." He paused at his words. They were the same words she mentioned at the time of the break up. She said that he always had to fix things, which was true.

"And she didn't..." Adonia said finishing his statement. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"I have a husband back at home. Well, in Dallas, actually." Jack was surprised to hear this.

"I've never been apart from him since we've been together. It's been really tough. We have a really strong relationship. We haven't even been married long. Soon after the marriage, Charlie called us, Genna and myself, begging us to go to Sydney."

"I didn't realize you knew Charlie before the crash. I mean, I noticed Charlie with Genna a lot for a while, but not with you so much."

"Yeah. Charlie, Genna, and I have been roommates since college. He moved out once Godric, my husband, and I started dating. He didn't approve at all and he wanted to make it 'big' with his band." Jack was trying to take all of the information in. He listened very intently. They spoke for nearly an hour, just getting to know each other, confiding in each other. Jack noticed the watch on Adonia's left wrist.

"What time is it?" In mid-laugh, she gave him the time. It was still fairly early. He started to sit up and grabbed his bag.

"I have to get back to the hatch. My shift is coming up soon. You can stay here, if you want." Adonia thought for a second as he began to climb down the tree.

"What the hell? Why not? It's not like I have any plans for the day."

—

Jack opened the hatch door and Adonia followed with a smile. Genna walked by as they entered.

"Nice to see a smile on your face again." Adonia just looked at Jack with a smile and kept walking. Jack heard someone else coming into the hatch after him.

"Hurley...who else did you tell?" He said as he saw a confused Rose standing next to him.

"No one. I swear. Dude, it's a big job. I needed...help." Hurley said as he approached Jack.

"Hello, Jack." Rose said from a far.

"Hey, Rose." Jack replied with a kind wave.

"She's cool. She won't tell anyone." Hurley said reassuring him.

"Honey, I don't even know what I would say." Rose said looking around the strange area. Jack showed Rose to the pantry of food. She was amazed by the wall to wall piles of boxes filled with food. Jack knew people would wonder about the food sooner or later. Hurley was to take inventory and figure out how it was going to last. Then, the beeping began.

Genna punched the code into the computer and decided she wanted to take advantage of the shower. She walked to the pantry to find Hurley and Rose with clipboards, going over the inventory.

"Hey, did you guys happen to find any shampoo?" She asked with emphasis on the word, _shampoo_.

"Uh, yeah. There's some right over here." Rose said pointing in the direction. Hurley sighed in disappointment. Things were already getting out of hand in his eyes.

"Uh, Genna, you can't take it." Genna grabbed a bar of soap and the shampoo.

"Thanks Hurley." She said with a smile and walked out of the room.

"It's just one bottle." Rose said sweetly.

"That's where it starts." Hurley said with his head hung down.

—

Hurley started setting up dynamite in the pantry; enough was enough. He didn't want the burden of having to deal with everyone becoming angry with him. Anger towards him for not sharing the food he was told to keep hidden. Genna walked in as he was inserting the ignition cord.

"What do you got there, Hurley?" She asked as she wiped her hands with a rag.

"It's uh...it's dynamite." She stopped and walked over to him with caution.

"Dynamite? Well, what are you doing with it?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let it happen again." He said as he turned to her. Chaos had already begun. Earlier, Charlie scolded him for not telling him what was in the hatch. When Hurley finally told him about the food, he proceeded to criticize for him for not giving him a simple jar of peanut butter. A jar that would make Claire very happy.

"But you're going to hurt somebody." She said trying to reason with him.

"Not if I do it from outside the door. It's thick and I'll make sure there's nobody around first. So, please, will you just go?" He said standing over her. He was much taller than she was.

"Uh-uh. We were brought down here to do a job and I intend on doing it. We're obviously doing this for a reason. And you- you want to blow up all of the food that can hold us over a lot longer than we were headed before? I'm not going to let you do it until you give me an explanation."

"You don't get it! This is gonna mess it all up! Let me tell you something, Genna. We were all fine before we had any...potato chips." He said as he grabbed a bag of potato chips.

"But now we got these potato chips, and everyone's going to want 'em. So Steve gets 'em. Charlie's pissed, but he's not pissed at Steve. He's pissed at me. And I'm going to be in the middle of it, and then it's going to be, 'What about us?', 'Why didn't I get any chips?', 'Come on. Help us out, Hurley.', 'Why'd you give Genna the shampoo?', 'And why didn't I get the peanut butter?' Then they'll get really mad and start asking, 'Why does Hugo have everything? Why should he get to decide?' Then they'll all hate me." Genna looked at him with sad eyes

"I don't know what to do." His tone was now softer. She put her hand on his shoulder.

—

"Come on, Jack. The inventory's done. This is the only way." Hurley said as Jack walked through the beach. It was now nighttime and there were bonfires set up across the beach.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked now facing him.

"Dude, there's enough food in there to feed one guy three meals a day for another three months. We have forty people. It's just not going to work. Look, you put me in charge. This is what we're doing." Jack thought about his proposal and nodded.

"Okay." He simply said.

"Okay?" Not exactly the answer Hurley was expecting.

"Yeah. Okay." Jack said with a smile, patted him on the shoulder, and walked away. Hurley laughed and grabbed some items he figured people would love most. Mostly junk food, since it's something that always brings a smile to people's faces. As he predicted, everyone welcomed the gifts with open arms and thanked him with many smiles.


	16. Chapter 15

_** Hello. Another mellow and short chapter. This episode was about Sun losing her wedding ring and what was going on the other side of the island with the raft men and the people of the back of the plane. So, I switched it up and had Adonia lose her ring. I could have skipped these last two episodes, but I didn't want every chapter to be suspenseful and such.**_

Genna and Adonia were washing some rags down by the beach in a box of water. It was warm, yet still windy since they were by the ocean.

"It's been four days." Adonia finally said breaking the silence.

"You know, it's not that long. They said it could take up to two weeks to find a current. I mean, Michael knew what he was doing. I doubt anything would have..." Adonia then looked at her left hand and started panicking and mumbling to herself. She then got down in the sand and started searching for something.

"What? What's wrong, Addie?"

"My wedding ring. It's gone!" Genna decided to keep looking through the sand as Adonia went to their camp to search through their things. They had moved back to the beach for the felt safer out in the open. She went through her jeans, luggage, dishes lying everyone, anything she saw in sight. Jack then walked by with his backpack and stopped.

"Adonia." She stopped and looked at him quickly for she was startled. She ran her fingers through her longer hair to get it out of her face.

"You okay?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"I lost my wedding ring." She through up her hands and sat on the ground.; Tears fighting not to come out. He walked closer to her.

"When was the last time you saw it?" He asked as she was refolding her shirts and dresses. She shook her head and fiddled with her ring finger.

"I'm so used to it, I don't...I don't know." She said looking up to him. He thought for a second and crouched down in front of her.

"Well, I lost my wedding ring once. It's crazy where you'll look when you want to find something bad enough. Went through the garbage outside the house, emptied the bags and everything." They both laughed for comic relief.

"I even took apart the pipes in the bathroom, because I was convinced that it had gone down the drain in the sink." He said with a smirk.

"What did your ex-wife say?"

"Well, she never knew."

"How was that?" She asked intrigued. He looked down and smiled.

"I went to a jeweler and I had a replica made, that's how." They both laughed, but Adonia soon looked down and frowned at the thought of ever replacing her ring. Jack looked at his left hand.

"Yeah, now it's rattling around in my sock drawer back at home. Uhm, I can help you look." He offered kindly.

"No, thanks. I'm sure it will turn up." She said nicely declining his offer. He nodded and got up to continue what he was doing before.

—

"Like, what'd you do yesterday?" Hurley asked Adonia as they were walking along the beach.

"I woke up, washed up, walked in the jungle for a while, then went to the hatch. I found some fruit and fed it to Vincent."

"Whoa. You fed the dog?" She nodded in agreement.

"Bingo." He said then led her to Vincent who was eating some dirt. They sat on a low branch and watched him.

"So, Liverpool. Is that a good or bad part of England?" Hurley asked trying to make conversation.

"The good one?" She said not fully understanding what part of England was the bad one.

"Have you ever seen the Queen?" He asked breaking the silence once again.

"Hurley, this is ridiculous. Waiting here for..." She pointed to Vincent without finishing the sentence.

"The dog did not eat my ring."

"Dude, dogs will eat anything. When I was a kid, my dog Buster? I had this drawer where I'd throw in all my change, right? And I guess there were some Smarties in there, so, like, the next day, Buster craps out a buck thirty-five in nickels." He said with a laugh at the end of his story. Adonia raised her eyebrow to him.

"Did you ever own a dog?" Hurley sensed an awkward tension.

"No. I'm more of a cat person. My father and I had two. Isis and Demon."

"Demon? That's an odd name for an animal." He added with a laugh.

"If you knew him as a kitten, you would understand why." She said finally with a laugh alongside of it.

—

Once the Vincent idea failed, she decided to look through Sun's garden. She had helped her with the vegetables and such recently. Gardening was a hobby she loved to do and thought it would help with her stress. She crawled on the ground and became frustrated at this point. She went through the dirt somewhat violently and angered. Unable to control herself, she began crying and stood, picking up the growing vegetables and throwing them out of the way. She sat down with her right leg to her chest and the other in a V formation to her left and continued crying in her crossed arms. She then looked up to see Locke standing there and stopped crying.

"Bad day?" He said with his backpack over his shoulder. She just started crying again. He sat his bag down and walked over to her and offered her a rag from his pocket to dry her tears.

"It's clean." He said reassuring her. She took the rag and cried into it.

"Thank you." She managed to say.

"You mind if I sit?" He asked before sitting down with her. Dabbing her face, she motioned him to sit down. She gave a weak smirk.

"Did you see me?" He looked around at the wrecked garden.

"Rip apart Sun's garden you've been helping her with? No." She laughed at his joke. He picked up one of the vegetables.

"Sometimes I wish I had a garden to tear apart." She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"I don't think I have ever seen you angry." She still had one tear falling down her tan face. Locke laughed at her comment.

"Oh, I used to get angry...all the time. Frustrated, too." She looked at him intently.

"So you're not frustrated anymore?" He nodded with a smile.

"I'm not lost anymore." He said as he replanted the vegetable in front of him.

"How did you do that?" She asked in curiosity. Frustration is something she wish she could get rid of.

"Same way anything lost gets found...I stopped looking." As the wind blew her hair lightly, she took in his words. The only way to stop worrying is to just stop worrying. Something so simple that she couldn't grasp. Easy said than done, she supposed.

She returned to the beach soon after her talk with Locke and just sat there staring at the water.

"Hey." Genna said as she sat down next to her. Adonia could see her purple tank top at the corner of her eyes and knew who it was. She looked at Genna as she sat down.

"Hello. They both sat there with their knees arched up and their arms dangling over them.

"It's pretty." Genna unsure of whether she should mention the ring, but she was curious.

"Any luck with your ring?" She dared to ask.

"I was just sitting here, telling myself it's silly to be so upset about it. It is just a thing." They both looked out to the waves breaking on the beach.

"Well, there's still hope-"

"Don't," Adonia said looking at her in a quick motion.

"I'm sick of everyone saying everything's going to be alright. Everything is not going to be alright. Claire found the bottle-" She was referring to the message bottle everyone sent with the raft. Messages to loved ones and S.O.S.'s. Genna then became worried.

"Where is it?" She asked with deep concern in her eyes.

"I buried it." Genna then stopped up.

"Show me." She said and Adonia followed. She found the spot easily and began digging for it. It wasn't very deep in the sand. Genna gently took it from Adonia's hand.

"Can I see it?" She asked examining the bottle. The took the cork out and emptied the bottle, going through each message.

"Genna, those are private." She ignored her words and kept searching.

"Genna, stop. What are you doing?" Adonia asked then holding Genna's hands down. Genna looked her in the eyes.

"I don't- I don't know. I guess I was just hoping that Charlie... Maybe he said something..." They looked at each other sadly.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me anymore." Adonia then began putting the messages back in the bottle. Genna looked down and smiled.

"Addie..." Adonia looked at her with an implied question of "what". Genna nodded her head downward and Adonia's eyes followed. Lying in the sand was a platinum ring with a small sapphire stone in the center. She couldn't have silver because of Godric being a vampire and she did not like gold. Thoughts aside, she picked up the ring wanting to cry in joy. Genna laughed, for she was glad her friend found her prized possession. Adonia held it to her chest and cried as she looked out to the water. Practically shaking in her over excitement, she placed the ring back on her finger.


	17. Chapter 16

_** Got a bit of free time to write more and get into a more dramatic episode. The past two were mellow, but a major part is about to begin. In the last chapter, Adonia had lost her wedding ring as she buried the message bottle from the raft. After a long day of searching and frustration, Genna had helped her find it.**_

"Past the hanging tree, double or nothing." Hurley said to Adonia.

"You sure?" She said with a smile looking out into the distance. Charlie walked behind her to see the tree.

"Dude, double or nothing. There's no way you're hitting it that far." Hurley as she looked at him.

"Hurley, the woman's on bloody steroids." Charlie said to him. Adonia laughed at his joke.

"Double's ten thousand bucks." Adonia said over her shoulder as she bent over to prepare herself for a perfect swing.

"Oh, that's nothing to someone who's worth a hundred and fifty million dollars. He'll build you your own course if you'd like." Charlie, then looked at Hurley. Adonia laughed.

"What's he talking about?" She asked Hurley still concentrating on the golf ball.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot." Hurley said looking at the target. As Adonia swung her golf club back causing Hurley and Charlie to duck. She managed to make it past the target.

"Crap!" Hurley said as Charlie cheered.

"You hooked it." Jack said as he walked up to them.

" Try keeping your left arm straight." He said as he slapped his left arm in demonstration. Adonia cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled.

"You're giving _me _tips?" She said as she walked closer to him.

"Adonia, I'm...I'm a doctor," he began to say with a sly smirk as if she should have known better.

"So you think you could do better?" She said now standing in front of him. He laughed.

"Anyone can hit a ball. That's not golf."

"And what's golf?" She said as the wind blew her stray hairs out of her face. On such a hot day, her hair was back in a messy bun.

"Golf is accuracy." He simply said. She nodded her head as if impressed.

"Well, why don't we play a few holes and see which one of us is more accurate?"

"Ooooh!" Charlie and Hurley roared in the background, smiling at each other. Everyone laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Jack said to her.

"Three holes, no handicaps. We play for bragging rights." She said quickly, knowing what she was talking about. He looked away and back to her with a smile as the two in the back kept chuckling.

"What are we waiting for?" She said with a cute smile and walked back to her spot to begin the game. Jack raised his eyebrows to the men and followed her.

"Guess your first." Jack said as Adonia put her golf tee in place. She got up and he handed her a golf ball and the club.

"Lucky me." She said as she grabbed the club. Jack stepped out of her way and the sun shined behind him, catching the light on his light blue buttoned down shirt.

"You know, the ladies' tee at my club back home is about ten feet closer, so if you-"

"Shut up, Jack." She said as she looked up to him from setting the golf ball on the tee. He laughed. He looked at the ball in awe as it was hit only a foot in front of the flagpole. Adonia smirked at her job well done. He sighed.

"Nice." She handed the club to him.

"You're up." As Adonia stepped out of the way, Jack grabbed another ball and took his position. He hissed as the ball was hit in the wrong direction and into the jungle. They were in a clear field area, away from the beach.

"Wow. You really put it in there." She said with a laugh. He was ashamed at his failed attempt. He walked on top of rocks along a creek to get to his ball.

"You know, we have more balls. You could always just take a drop." She stood on the ground with her hands on her hips. Slightly touching her brown, flared pants and her burgundy tank top.

"I'm good." He said as he continued on. He reached the other side of the creek and pointed towards the ball.

"Got it." Before taking his position, he moved some rocks out of the way. Adonia then looked pass him with fear in her eyes. She became more alert and stood straighter. Jack looked towards her as she just stood there.

"You may want to move." He said, then standing up with worry.

"What?" Twigs cracked behind him. He stood back and held up his club with defense as a tall and muscular Black man stood sweaty with Sawyer unconscious over his shoulders.

"Where is the doctor?" He said with a seemingly African accent.

—

Genna sat at the computer, filling out a crossword puzzle. She heard voices as she finished the last word, Gilgamesh, Enkidu's friend.

"I got him. I got him." She heard Jack say in the distance.

"Okay. Where are we headed?" Adonia's voice followed.

"Bathroom." Jack said as the three of them walked by. Genna looked up very confused. Adonia opened the door for Jack as he carried Sawyer through.

"He's burning up. We've got to get him in the shower and bring his fever down." Jack then placed Sawyer on the floor in the shower.

"What can I do?" Jack looked back, breathing heavily.

"Okay. Go through the medical stash. There's a bottle of Ofloxacin." Adonia repeated the word to make sure she got it right.

"Ofloxacin, little white pills. Bring the alcohol and some gauze patches, and strip that bed, make sure it's got clean sheets on it." Adonia looked at Sawyer with worry and sad eyes as she noticed his poor condition.

"Adonia!" Jack said trying to knock her out of her thoughts.

"Right." She said and went to do as he asked. Genna walked in as the beep began to sound.

"What happened?" She asked as Jack cut away some of Sawyer's sleeve.

"Genna...the button." He said motioning towards the direction of the computer. Remembering it was her shift, she proceeded to punch in the numbers and get back to them as quickly as possible. Jack turned on the shower and Sawyer began coughing and groaning.

"It's okay." Jack reassured him. Genna walked into the hallway to find the lost African man.

"Hello..." She said slightly afraid. He examined her and looked back at her face.

"Hello." She, too, was a stranger to him. He walked into the recreation room that was filled with bookshelves along the walls, a halfway folded up table tennis table, and a variety of other things. He followed his eyes to the open closet with guns hung on the walls.

"What happened? Out there. What happened?" She asked him from behind, keeping her distance.

"There was an accident." He said sadly.

"What kind of accident?" She didn't fully trust him. He could be lying for all she knew.

"A girl was shot...and killed." Genna felt as if her heart skipped a beat. Her lips trembled as they searched for words to say.

"What did she look like?" She hoped it wasn't someone she grew close to; not that she would want harm to be caused to anyone.

"She was tall, with blonde hair." Genna expression changed to sorrow as she realized who it was.

"There was an Arab man-"

"Shannon." She said interrupting him. The man felt guilty that she knew her. Genna sighed out of disbelief. She wasn't close to Shannon, but the fact of knowing someone who was killed was still upsetting.

"You said there were five of you from the tail section?" She said walking a little closer to him.

"Four." The man corrected her and she repeated.

"Why didn't the rest of them come back with you, and Michael, Jin?" She asked out of curiosity and suspicion.

"They cannot come back right now." Genna looked down and gently placed some strands of her longer, straight hair behind her ear.

"Can you take me to them?" She dared to ask. She was dying to hear what news they brought with them. If she could return back home to her Aunt and Uncle or at least off this damned island. The man hesitated, then looked at the guns and back at her.

"No." He said bluntly.

—

As Sawyer was shivering on the bottom bunk bed, Adonia rushed over to the doctor and his patient with a glass of water and the pills.

"Here you go."

"What's happening? Why is he shaking?" Kate asked behind her. Kate approached Adonia as she was searching for the medicine and questioned her. With Kate's love interest now in Sawyer, she demanded to follow Adonia to the hatch to see him.

"He's septic." Jack said softly as he shook out a white pill into his hand.

"The infection's gotten into his bloodstream. If the antibiotics don't bring the fever down, he'll go into shock." Kate was leaning on the railing of the top bunk and peeked her head under to observe the scene.

"Hold him up." He said as he began to lift him from his back. She climbed onto the bed and sat behind him as she held up his upper torso and head.

"Okay. I got him." Kate said as she held up his head. Jack gently placed the pill in his mouth, one at a time and slowly tilted the glass of water against his mouth. Sawyer coughed as the water began running down his throat. Jack told him to swallow, but Sawyer rejected it and continued coughing.

"Here, I'll do it." Kate suggested.

"No, no. I'll do it." Jack felt he had a better chance.

"I can do it." Kate said as she reached for the pill that had fallen into Jack's hand. He nodded in acceptance. She kissed his forehead and whispered in Sawyer's ear.

"Sawyer...It's Kate." she said as she gently stroked his hair as she continued to hold his head upright. Jack looked away for their privacy.

"You need to listen to me, okay? The only way that you are ever going to get better is if you take this pill. So I need you to swallow it, okay?" Sawyer's breathing grew deeper as he heard her voice. Jack looked at Adonia who stood back. She smiled at him weakly.

"Okay. Here we go." Kate said then gently placing the pill in his mouth. Jack proceeded to hand her the glass. She only let a little bit of water fall into his mouth.

"Now swallow, swallow." She said as he very weakly swallowed with a pained look on his face. He coughed when it managed to go down. She smiled and laughed in a joyous way.

"You got it. Good, good." She said as she handed the glass back to Jack and took her free arm to connect with her other hand on his head.

"Nice job." Jack said accepting the situation.

"Never learned the whisper-in-the-ear thing in Med. School." He said with a slight laugh. Sawyer continued shivering in Kate's arms and Jack got up to walk away. Adonia followed him to leave the two alone.

Jack walked into the recreation room to find the African man sitting in a recliner, nonchalantly.

"Where are they?" Jack asked him with a change in mood. Adonia joined Genna, who was standing by the doorway. The man just sat there without any emotion on his face. Jack walked over to him and leaned over with his hands on his knees.

"I said...where are they?" His tone was firm.

"Jack, it's not his fault-" Genna said leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

"Shannon's dead! I'm not..." Jack walked towards her in anger, but stepped back when he realized he had raised his voice to her and felt sorry. He walked back over to the man in the chair.

"You're going to take me back out there right now." Jack said in a softer, but harsh tone.

"This man isn't the problem. He brought Sawyer back." Genna said as she walked over to him.

"Half-dead, with a bullet hole through his shoulder, Genna!" She forgave his hostility for she understood why he was upset. Jack looked back to the man.

"Are you going to talk to me, or are you just going to sit there?"

"Anything I say will only make you angry," he said with a slight smirk, "so, yes, I will sit here." Jack stood still looking at him.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Sun yelled running into the room with Michael. Jack nodded in a greeting way.

"Michael." He said to him and hugged him and patted each others backs.

"We got a problem, man." The African man stood to watch. Jack walked towards the gun closet with a smile as he passed him.

"You remember how to get there, right?" Jack asked as he loaded his shot gun.

"Yeah, I think so." Michael said as he stood there in awe.

"We should stop and think about this, Jack." Adonia said worried.

"Think about what, Adonia? Shannon's dead. Sayid's being held at gunpoint. You want to sit here and hope that situation resolves itself? You be my guest." Adonia couldn't believe he spoke to her that way. She felt useless.

"Know how to use this?" Jack asked Michael as he handed him a shot gun as well.

"Guess so." Michael said following Jack's lead as he began to walk out of the room.

"Stop!" The African man hollered. The two men stopped and turned to him.

"Please," he said in a calmer voice, "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Jack said walking towards him.

"Peace? Revenge? Justice? And you are going out with all these guns. What do you want?" Jack approached him.

"I want all of our people back here safely. Your friend murdered-" Jack began raising his voice.

"Ana-Lucia made a mistake." The man said over him. Jack's emotion changed.

"What did you say?"

"Ana-Lucia made a mistake." The man repeated calmly. Jack looked down in deep thought.

"Ana-Lucia." Everyone else stared, not knowing what was going on. Jack sighed and put his hand on his forehead as he looked down.

"I will take you there, but only you and no guns." The man finally said now that he knew no harm would be done. As Jack handed Genna the gun since she was closest, Adonia felt relieved. She hated all the violence that occurred so often. Especially with those she cared about.

"Let's go." Adonia could see Jack's eyes turn a slight color of pink as if he held back tears. She longed to know what he was thinking, but knew not to ask. Instead, she returned to the island with her friends as everyone was reunited with Michael, Jin, and the others from the tail end of the plane, Bernard and Libby. Bernard, who just so happens to be Rose's husband, made Rose smile greatly. Jack found a completely broken hearted Sayid holding Shannon's body in his arms, but Sayid just held her closer and continued walking. In the distance, a young, Hispanic woman stood in shock as she saw Jack's familiar face. The same glance was returned, but one turned to guilt as the other changed to disappointment.


	18. Chapter 17

_** Yes, it's been a while, but there's been a lot that's been going on. So, here's another chapter. I actually enjoyed this episode even though it's all about my least favorite character, Kate. If you catch on, 99% percent of Adonia's scenes are actually Kate's. :) Oh the power of fan fiction. Enjoy!**_

The day of a funeral is never a good one. It's filled with questions, doubts, sorrow, hatred, blame, nothing good comes of it. Well, sometimes it brings people together. Sometimes, it tears people apart. Whether the death of a certain person is close to them or simply an acquaintance, everyone copes with it in different ways. Genna took that day to reflect on her family, what she had left. Adonia just tried to keep herself as occupied as possible. Kate had watched Sawyer for twenty-four hours straight and Jack finally convinced her to get some rest. Adonia thought Jack could use some help, so she spent some time at the hatch.

He had sent her to get some fruit and came back not too long after with a bag full of mangoes. She still wore the clothes from before and seemed tired and worn out.

"You okay?" Jack asked from the bedside of Sawyer. He had a chair set up there for whomever needed to watch Sawyer. She turned around and then continued to place the fruit on the table on the opposite wall.

"Uh, yeah. I think I'm just- I think I'm tired." She said with a laugh to shrug off her real current emotions. He just nodded and proceeded to look at Sawyer.

"How is he?" Adonia asked as she took off the messenger bag.

"His fever's still up there. I can't tell if the antibiotics are working. It'll help to get some food in him. You should get down to the beach for..." He turned to her with sympathetic eyes. "...for Shannon." The thought of going made her ill and melancholy all at the same time. She absolutely hated funerals. Not exactly from past experiences, but they did remind her off her father's cancer. True, he was in remission and it didn't seem like it was coming back, but for years, it took him through a crazy toll. He worried for his well-being everyday and wondered if he was going to live to see another day.

"I was actually thinking that I should stay and watch Sawyer." She turned to Jack as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"I'll stay with him." He insisted kindly. Her expression turned to a concerned, yet caring look.

"You should be there." Jack thought for a second and nodded.

"Keep him hydrated. Maybe mash up some of that fruit and see if you can get him to eat it." He then stood as he gave her instructions. She headed directly towards the chair.

"And everybody'll be at the beach, so don't forget the button." She laughed at his various instructions that were pretty self explanatory.

"I got it." She said with a smile still.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." He stood in the doorway and questioned her appearance.

"Yep." She simply said as she sat down with exhaustion.

"You're sure you're okay?" He said with sincerity in his voice that seemed so sweet.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said with a wide, but seemingly true smile. He then nodded and walked away, leaving her with a sleeping Sawyer.

—

Genna had decided to go to the funeral out of respect. She stood with Hurley whom she felt was a very comforting friend. She knew that Adonia wouldn't be attended, but she didn't hold it against her. Genna could see the tears in Sayid's eyes and it made her want to cry. But she had been so used to holding back tears for her friend's sake, crying in public never occurred to her. Even though, she really wanted to cry more than ever. She thought that perhaps it was holding in all emotions from the past couple of months for so long, plus her life back at home. She even began to question whether she wanted to return home or not.

She stood with her arms crossed and her hands resting on her forearms as if hugging herself. Her hair was in a half-ponytail with her bangs brushed to the side. It only seemed appropriate that she wore a light blue, knee length dress on this gloomy day. She even wore a white long sleeve cardigan over the modern spaghetti strapped dress because of the cool wind. Charlie looked over to her and smiled to himself. He still thought she was beautiful, but his interest couldn't avoid going elsewhere. He knew it wasn't meant to be, so he let her go; without a doubt she would find someone much better for her.

"Shannon and I were strangers. We never would have met if..." Sayid barely began speaking before he started choking on his words. His tears were screaming to come out.

"We wouldn't even have spoken if...But we did meet...And we did speak." He was sucking back his tears before speaking again, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"At least..." A brief pause was made.

"I loved her." He whispered as he looked down at the covered corpse as if whispering it to Shannon. His tears could not hide any longer and soon escaped. He turned to Jack as if he wanted to speak, but he walked away from the crowd instead as he carried her necklace. Genna looked at the crowd as they all stood there not knowing what to do. She stepped forward and gathered some sand from the grave.

"May she rest in peace." She said as she scattered the sand over the grave gently. She then walked away and everyone followed the same gesture.

Back at the hatch, Adonia put on a record, "Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline. She smiled and walked back to Sawyer. She put some mango in a bowl and mashed it with a spoon.

"You hungry?" She asked as she leaned back in the chair. He was still asleep.

"I'm just gonna mash you up some fruit here. When you wake up, you're going to get a kick out of me feeding you like a baby." She laughed at the thought.

"I saw a horse." She said as she slowly stopped mashing. While picking fruit, she saw a perfectly healthy black horse in the jungle, but it ran away before she could move. Sawyer moved slightly in his sleep.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you don't sleep." Sawyer then began mumbling and moving his head side to side gently. Adonia became alarmed and moved closer to see if she could understand what he was saying. She set the bowl down on the end table and sat on the bed with him.

"Sawyer, are you awake?" He kept mumbling, so she moved closer to his face. His eyes then shot open and he grabbed her throat.

"What?" She had no idea what was going on.

"Why did you leave me?" She gasped for air as he squeezed tighter.

"Why did you leave me!"

By the time someone had returned to the hatch, the beeping was causing a loud roar. There were only seconds left.

"It's the alarm." Genna said as she entered the hatch with Jack.. They looked to see if anyone was around.

"Adonia! Adonia!" Jack yelled as he ran towards the bedroom. With only twenty-three seconds left, Genna entered the code and reset it.

"Sawyer." Jack came into the bedroom and found Sawyer lying face down on the ground with no sign of Adonia. He put Sawyer back in the bed and Genna assisted him.

"What happened?" Locke asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, you said-" Jack interrupted her.

"I don't know, Genna." He said quickly, but not in a harsh tone.

"Well, where's Addie?"

—

"Addie, hey. You missed the funeral." Charlie said as he caught up to Adonia in the jungle. She walked at a quick pace.

"Yeah, uh, I was with Sawyer." She seemed out of breath, but kept walking.

"Oh right. A few of them came- the new people. Not her- the one that killed Shannon. That would have been awkward. They seem to have had a rough time of it." Adonia began walking very slowly and her eyes seemed hazy.

"It looks like they went bloody _Lord of the Flies_ out there." He said to her, now in front of her. She came to a complete stop. He walked back to her with a smirk.

"You haven't listened to a word I've said." She looked around a little crazed.

"Do you think there are horses here?" She turned to him.

"What?" The question seemed ridiculous.

"I think I saw a horse in the jungle." He nodded.

"I've seen polar bears. I've seen monsters. Well, heard monsters, but horses, no." She seemed distracted and looked at everything, but him. She began walking off.

"Adonia! Where are you going?

—

Everyone had returned to the beach, except for Adonia. As the sun seemed to be setting soon, Jack walked up to Charlie by a bonfire as he played his acoustic guitar.

"Charlie, have you seen Adonia?" He stood when he noticed Jack.

"A little while ago in the jungle. She was acting kind of barmy, asking me about horses on the island."

"You know where she is now?" Charlie looked down at the fire and thought for a moment.

"She's on the path heading back to the caves." Without another word, Jack headed towards the caves.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked as he kept walking.

"Yeah, Charlie, everything's fine." Jack said without looking back. Truth was, he had no idea what was going or if she was okay, but he needed to find out.

After walking for a good while, he finally found her sitting on a log in the jungle, crying, looking confused.

"Adonia, what the hell are you doing out here?" He sounded aggravated, she could tell. She turned around slightly surprised. He walked around her and stood in front of her.

"What happened in the hatch, Adonia? Why'd you leave?" She just sat there looking guilty and ashamed.

"I come back, I find Sawyer lying on the ground. You just took off-"

"Is he okay?" She asked looking up at him and interrupting him.

"Yes, Addie, he's fine." His patience had been worn out. She looked a bit relieved and stood up. She took a deep breath and began walking away.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" He asked her as he followed her. She turned around and looked at him as if he had no reason to question her apology.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said with some harshness in her voice. She was shaking a little.

"I'm sorry that I am not as perfect as you," she walked closer to him with a snarl look on her face, "I'm sorry that I'm not as good." He was stunned by her reaction and held up his hands as he backed away the closer she walked towards him.

"Okay...What's gong on with you?" He asked in a more calm state.

"Just forget it." As she started to walk away, he grabbed her arm.

"No, don't walk away from me."

"Let go of me. Just..." She then began to struggle as he tried to hold her still.

"No!" She yelled as she began to cry. He called her name a few times to get her attention so she could calm down.

"Don't! I've got..." She just stopped talking and cried as he held her in a hug.

"It's okay. It's okay." Her arms were up between both of their chests as her hands were in a fist and his arms were wrapped around her tightly.

"Hey." He said as he pulled her away gently.

"This place- this place is crazy," she managed to say between tears, "It's just- I can't- It's driving me nuts." He held onto her shoulders and bent down slightly because of their height difference to look into her eyes.

"I know. It's okay. It's alright. It's alright. Alright?" She sucked back her tears, looked at his hazel eyes and instantly stopped crying. She nodded and gently slid her hand to his head and kissed him smoothly as her other hand held the other side of his head. Without hesitation, he closed his eyes and kissed her back in a sweet, passionate way; as if everything were going in slow motion. They pulled away and he rested his forehead on hers. She pulled completely away and looked almost frightened. He searched her eyes to figure out what she was thinking, but she began stepping backwards and ran away. He shook his head as he watched her leave.

"Addie."

—

Adonia ran back to the beach and sat next to Shannon's grave. She was practically rocking back and forth as Sayid walked up to her. Sayid knelt by the cross and placed the necklace around it. Adonia wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry I missed it. H-her funeral." She said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I-I had to be with Sawyer, so..." She quickly wiped away another tear.

"Why aren't you with him now?" He asked as he tossed some sand around in front of him.

"'Cause I'm going crazy." She caught his attention.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Sayid?" She asked without looking at him.

"I saw Walt in the jungle just before Shannon was shot." Adonia stared at him as he stared off into space saying nothing for several seconds.

"Does that make me crazy?" He said to her before standing up and walking away.

Genna had joined Jack in helping get some wood. Hurley walked up to them to talk. Jack was chopping the wood, while Genna was organizing it.

"Hey. So, Rose's husband is white. Didn't see that one coming." Jack stopped what he was doing to look at Hurley. Genna laughed to herself as she continued putting away the wood. Jack didn't seem amused.

"Is there something you need Hurley?" He had set to ax down to look at him, but then proceeded to continue chopping.

"No, just taking a walk. Thought I'd say hey." Genna, nonchalantly, looked up at Hurley.

"Hello." She said with a smile and continued putting the wood away. Hurley returned the smile to her.

"Who's taking care of Sawyer?" Hurley continued to ask questions.

"Sun is." Jack said bluntly.

"So, you're like, mad at him?" As Hurley stood there innocently with his hands in his pockets, Jack was getting irritated, but laughed it off.

"Why would I be mad at Sawyer?" Jack asked while still laughing.

"Maybe 'cause he's the one who always comes down here and chops wood, now you are? It's like, transference." Hurley's expression seemed somewhat serious as opposed to his smiles or joking manner.

"What? Are you a shrink now?" Genna asked with a slight laugh as she eaves dropped.

"Well, that's what they call it in the mental hospital." Hurley replied seriously. Genna had a feeling that he knew from personal experience. Jack shook his head and began chopping once again.

"I'm not mad at anyone."

—

Adonia walked into Sawyer's room to find Sun crushing pills together with two spoons. Sun looked at her when she realized her presence. She looked more civilized than before now that her hair was down in waves instead of up in a mess.

"Where's Jack?" She asked from the doorway.

"I don't know. He didn't come back."

"Has he said anything?" Adonia was referring to the still unconscious Sawyer. She kept her distance out of fear from their previous encounter.

"Sawyer? No, he's still sleeping." Sun had no idea that Sawyer had been waking up every now and then.

"Can you watch him?" Sun asked Adonia. Her eyes grew wide. She did not want to be left alone with him again. Sun noticed her expression.

"I can stay if-"

"No. Yes, I-I can." Sun thanked her and left. Adonia just looked around the room, still in the same place, and back to Sawyer. She slowly crept over to the chair and sat down with caution. She still had no idea what Sawyer meant earlier. Her mind was in such a cluster earlier, she was convinced someone had communicated to her through him from back at home, but who?

"Can you hear me? Sawyer?" To make an attempt at something, strange, she put strands of her hair on both sides, behind her ear and moved closer to him.

"Mom?" The first person she ever left behind was her mother. She was crazed and cared little for her child or husband. Adonia wanted nothing to do with her and left with Frank Lapidus, her father. She heard rumors of her mother's death, but she was never sure, for her father never spoke of her. Sawyer moved and groaned.

"I'm probably crazy and this doesn't matter. Maybe you're in there, somehow, and you asked me a question. You asked me why I...why I did it. It wasn't because you didn't give me enough attention or the way you looked at me...or because you hated us." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"It was because I hated that someone like you was a part of me- That I would never be good enough, that I could never do anything good enough. And every time that I look in the mirror, every time I think of where I came from, where I am now, I see you, Evelyn. It makes me sick." Sawyer began to groan.

"That's about the sweetest thing I've ever heard." He managed to say as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sawyer?" He stirred and reached for her.

"Who the hell's Evelyn?" Adonia laughed for the first time in several hours. She felt somewhat relieved. Sawyer's eyes opened a little wider and adjusted to his surroundings.

"Am I in a bunk bed?" He was one of the few that new of this new hatch. Adonia laughed once more.

"Yeah, you're in a bunk bed."

"Are we saved?"

"No, Sawyer...not yet."


	19. Chapter 18

_**I apologize for the long delay. I started college last week, so it's been a bit hectic. I've been working on this chapter on and off. So, it's finally done and I say good riddance. The next chapters may have gaps in timing like this one. My apologies in advance! Enjoy!**_

"Mornin'." Adonia said after throwing a banana on a sleeping Sawyer. He was back outside with his own tent again.

"Did you just throw a banana at me?" He asked as he took it off of his chest.

"Couldn't find any rocks." She said standing in front of him, now showered and with a change of clothes. He laughed at her remark.

"There are nicer ways to wake up a man."

"Come on, it's time to go get your bandages changed." She said ignoring his statement.

"Well, why can't you do it for me?" Adonia rolled her eyes at the thought. Yes, he may have been involved with Kate, but he was still a flirt that made her ill at times.

"Because I'm not your nurse and Jack's got the bandages." She said with a smile.

"Of course he does." She then took his banana and held it for him so he could get up. He made a small attempt and stopped.

"You want to give me a hand?" He held out his hand and she grabbed him by the arm for a better grip. He stood right in front of her, very close to her. She raised his eyebrow towards him implying an invasion of personal space.

"Thanks." He said in a soft tone, but she just shook her head and began walking.

"Come on."

They entered the hatch and Sawyer looked around.

"This place still creeps me out." Adonia smiled at his comment and continued to walk in front of him.

"You'll get used to it." She reassured him.

"Where is everybody?" She asked noticing that no one was around to tend to the computer.

"Jack? John?" She yelled for them with concern. Genna entered the hatch soon after them.

"Maybe they went out for ice cream." Genna noted as she caught up to them. Adonia heard voices in the distance. She "shh'd" both of them as they laughed so she could hear. She heard pounding on a door and Jack and John's voice behind it. She followed the noises and saw a bolted door.

"Jack?" She called as the beeping began indicating that they had four minutes to punch in the code.

"Michael locked us in here." Locke said through the door.

"What did he say?" Genna asked her.

"I got it." Adonia said then tending to the button. Sawyer and Genna stood at the door not knowing what to do.

"Hope you got the combo, Jack." Genna said to the door.

"Right three times to twenty-five." Genna then did as he said and Adonia walked back into the computer room with plenty of time to spare.

"Twenty-five, got it."

"Left two times to twenty-nine. Right once to forty." Locke gave very good directions that were easy to follow. Genna opened the door to find Jack loading up a gun and Locke sitting on a stone bench.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, boys." She said casually.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Locke asked as Jack handed him the gun.

"We're going after him." Locke sighed with frustration and grabbed the gun. Jack grabbed a rifle and headed out the door.

"Hey, what...what happened?" Genna asked Locke who was still sitting in the room.

"Michael went after Walt." He said casually. Genna sighed and walked towards Jack who was getting some things together for his backpack.

"Went after Walt?" She asked him.

"Pulled a gun on me, put us both in there and went after Walt." As Jack zipped up his back, Genna sighed and went towards the gun room.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Jack asked as she grabbed a gun off the shelf and began loading it.

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you." She said as she put the gun in the back of her jeans.

"You're not coming with me. It's too dangerous."

"It's a good thing I'll have you with me then." Genna said without a smile. She felt it was insulting that he assumed she couldn't handle it because she was a woman.

—

"Well?" Locke, Jack, and Genna had already begun their journey to find Michael. Genna didn't appreciate Michael threatening her new friends. She didn't wish to cause harm to him, just let him know what's right and what's wrong in a civilized way, with a gun present.

"Well, I can't tell you it's definitely Micheal's, but it looks like his boot print." Locke said as he examined the ground.

"There's one over here, too." Adonia said over in the grass. At last minute, she decided to follow them out of the hatch with taking any words from Jack.

"That sounds like a tail." Locke said going towards her direction.

"I hope you don't have a gun for me." Adonia said walking next to Jack. Genna walked side by side with Locke.

"You're not coming." Jack said sternly to her.

"Excuse me?" She said as she paused in disbelief, but continued walking behind him.

"You're not coming." He repeated in the same serious tone. He stopped to turn to her.

"Someone has to be here to take care of the button."

"So why should that person be me? I can track, carry a gun-" Slightly a lie, but she thought it would help even though she wouldn't use it.

"You're _not _coming. You're staying." Everyone had stopped and looked at them. He had risen his voice, but it turned more calm. She looked at him completely insulted. Whether it was because he was protecting her or out of anger for their encounter earlier, she wasn't sure.

"Alright?" He asked softly. Genna cocked her gun to get his attention.

"Let's go." Jack said walking in front of the group. Genna turned back to Adonia with a sympathetic look. Adonia stood there watching them walk away.

They continued walking on in silence, but Genna's curiosity got the best of her.

"What did she do to you?" Genna asked from the back of their distanced line.

"What?" Jack asked as he breathed heavily from their long walk.

"Adonia. What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything." His voice was harsh. Genna knew he was lying.

"_Right_. You're yelling at her because she wanted to help get Michael back makes a lot of sense." She wasn't dimwitted.

"Why don't you go back and see if I hurt her feelings?" His sarcasm and arrogance annoyed her.

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah. I know. You love her."

"What did you say?" Genna asked in a slightly raised tone. Jack was getting "smart" with her and assuming she was being protective of her because they were close friends. Locke ignored them and stopped to look around.

"What?" Jack asked in curiosity, getting away from the subject.

"Does any of this look familiar?" He asked them.

"Oh, yeah. There's my favorite leaf. How could I forget this place?" Genna said trying to lighten the mood.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked Locke ignoring her.

"When you came across the island, what side was the ocean on?" Locke asked her. Genna had spoken to Locke not too long ago about a walk she had gone on alone on the day of Shannon's funeral. She thought for a moment and looked around. She finally pointed in the direction to her left.

"You came from the east. Michael's headed North." Locke said without hesitation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked without a clue. Jack sighed.

"It means he's not going back to where you were. He's heading somewhere else." Locke then began running towards North and the rest followed.

"Hey, Jack. Can we slow down?" Genna asked as the men seemed to have an everlasting supply of energy. Jack looked back briefly, but kept looking.

"Take a break a minute?" She said trying to persuade them with a different approach. Locke stopped and began to take off his backpack.

"Good idea." He responded as he looked at the sky.

"He still headed North?" Jack asked seeming as if he wasn't prepared to stop.

"Yep." Locke responded as he took a sip from his large water bottle they've been preserving for water.

"You think he's lost?" Jack asked looking in the distance. Locke tossed the water bottle to Genna.

"Doesn't seem to be. Trail's as straight as the interstate. The path of a man that knows where he's going. Where are _you _going, Jack?" Locke always tried to figure out what Jack was thinking.

"What?" Jack asked with his eyebrow raised to him. Genna was sitting on the ground, Indian styled, in the background gazing at the view, eavesdropping as well.

"Well, let's say we catch up with him- Michael. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna bring him back." Jack said without a pause.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" He said with a smile. Jack laughed.

"I'll talk him into coming back." Jack seemed so confident. Genna rolled her eyes. Locke laughed as well.

"This is the second time he's gone after Walt. He knocked me out. He locked us both up. Something tells me he might be past listening to reason."

"What, you think we should just let him go, write him off?"

"Who are we to tell anyone what they can or can't do?" Genna argued with Locke completely. She hoped that made Jack think about how he treated Adonia.

After a few minutes, they picked back up where they left off. After climbing a somewhat steep hill with a thick vine, they reached the top. They heard gun fire and knelt down, not knowing where it came from.

"Michael!" Jack exclaimed assuming it was related to Michael or Michael himself.

"Jack, get down!" Locke warned him as Jack tried to follow the gun shots. Jack ignored him, so Locke and Genna decided to follow him as he ran through the jungle. They reached a small clearing and Jack continued to call for Michael. John motioned for Jack to stop yelling.

"Jack." He noticed that Locke was onto something and listened.

"What?" He asked as he got closer to John who was behind a big tree. There was a streak of silver paint inside of a gash in the tree. It was obvious it was a bullet.

"He's close." Jack noted.

"Yeah, and if he was shooting at someone, you want them coming back?" John said trying to be logical.

"Personally, yes. That's less people we'll have to worry about in the long run."

—

"What do you mean, 'you lost it'?" Genna asked Locke as they walked out of the jungle. It was now night time and Jack had just finished creating two lit torches.

"He's a man, not boar. The signs more subtle. I need light to follow."

"Here, light." Jack said handing him a torch and Genna the other.

"I think we'd better go back." John said to them. Genna was surprised.

"What? Why?" She attempted to ask.

"Just find the trail, John." Jack always took a more stern and rude approach with Locke.

"I've lost the trail."

"You don't just lose a trail. You just don't want to find him." Genna decided to stay out of another one of their pointless arguments.

"Yeah, that's right, Jack. I've been running through the jungle towards the sound of gunfire because I don't care about Michael." Locke's sarcasm was followed by a closer approach towards Jack. Jack turned around with frustration.

"Don't turn around on me, John." Jack said in a somewhat calm tone.

"You're not gonna get him to come back, and you know it!" Locke said with a harsh tone.

"You know what happens if we just turn around and go back? We're never gonna see him again, and that's gonna be on us – on you and on me."

"You're exactly right, Jack!" Another unfamiliar man's voice yelled from the jungle. Genna reacted by cocking her gun and pointing it in that direction. Jack followed suit.

"But if I were you, I'd listen to Mr. Locke." Genna's mind exploded with questions. _Could this be one of the "others"? How does he know Locke? How does he know Jack? Why is he here and what does he want with us? _Being a strong person, she didn't let down her guard and the gun stayed firm in her hands.

"Who are you?" Jack asked from behind his gun. The man was tall and seemed to have untamed grey hair and a similar beard.

"This is the man that shot Sawyer on the raft. I can tell. He described him very well." Genna said, then cocking her gun and walking closer towards him.

"Why don't you point the gun down?" She rose the gun a little higher and a gunshot came from the jungle, but not from the man. It barely scrapped the side of her face, but she could still feel the burn.

"Ow!" She yelled as she held the right side of her face. Locke and Jack looked around to see if they could make out any other figures. Jack walked next to Genna and held his arm in front of her to protect her. Genna took her hand down and it was covered with blood. She could feel her heart racing and her adrenaline pumping.

"Probably be best if we just keep our hands at our sides, gentlemen...and lady."

"Where's Michael?" Jack asked, now standing in the middle.

"Don't worry about Michael. He's not going to find us." The man said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Jack asked as he still looked around for others.

"Why don't you build us a fire, John? Think it's time we all had a talk." Locke obeyed the man's wishes and built the fire. The man was now in a better view. His clothes were of a rag-like material and he seemed like a savage.

"Just sit down, Jack. Nobody gonna hurt you." The man demanded with his arms crossed as he stood with confidence. Jack rolled his eyes and walked away from him.

"I come in peace." The man said as a joke. No one found it to be amusing.

"How do you know our names?" Locke asked as he sat on a log by the fire. The man turned to him.

"You took Walt." Jack rudely said, getting to the point.

"Walt's fine. He's a very special boy." The man said calmly.

"Look, you said you wanted to talk. Talk." Genna said standing as well.

"Let me ask you this – How long have you been here on the island?" The man asked without hesitation.

"Fifty days." Jack said after he only thought for a second or two.

"Oh, fifty days. That's, what, almost two whole months. Tell me, you go over a man's house for the first time, do you take off your shoes? Do you put your feet up on his coffee table? Do you walk in the kitchen and eat food that doesn't belong to you, open the door to room's you got no business opening?" The man stood there, holding his hands behind his back as if he were giving a life lesson.

"You know, somebody a whole lot smarter anybody here once said that, 'Since the dawn of our species, man has been blessed with curiosity.' You know the other one about curiosity, don't you, Jack? This is not your island. This is _our_ island. And the only reason you're living on it is 'cause we _let you_ live on it." Jack began to laugh to himself.

"I don't believe you." Jack said with a sweat.

"You don't believe what?"

"I think you got one guy up there with a gun. I think there's more of us than there are of you. I think if you had any real strength, you wouldn't have had to send a spy. Ethan." Jack's attitude was cocky.

"That's an interesting theory. Light 'em up!" The man yelled as he rose his arms. About fifteen torches light very close by in the jungle. The three looked around with panic.

"We got a misunderstanding, Jack...your people, my people. So listen carefully. Right here, there's a line. You cross that line, we go from misunderstanding to...something else. Now give me your weapons, turn around. Go home."

"No." Jack said, speaking for everyone else. The man sighed.

"Jack, maybe-" Locke began to say, but Jack interrupted.

"No!"

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this. Bring her out, Alex!" The man shouted behind him. A teenage girl brought out a woman with a brown cloth bag over her head. It was Adonia. Jack's anger increased and Genna grew worried.

"She was following you. Like I said – curiosity." He took off the bag and revealed her scared expressions and a rag tied around her mouth/head. Jack couldn't hide his angered face and turned. Genna tried to walk towards Adonia.

"Don't." The man suggested as he held a gun to her head. Jack walked back towards them ready to take action.

"Jack, the decision you gotta make right now is this – can you live with the fact that I shot this woman right in front of you...when you could have saved her life by giving up and going home? Now you gonna give me your guns, turn around, and walk away. It's your call, Jack." Genna's blood was boiling.

"If you touched a hair on her head, I'll-" Genna began to say, but the man interrupted.

"Shut up! I'm gonna count to three. One," the man looked at Adonia as she shook in fear and cried, "two."

"Stop." Jack finally said after turning away from Adonia's face. He couldn't stand to see her suffer like that or even bare the thought of her death. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. He set down his guns of a big rag and walked away.

"Now them!" The man said pointing the gun over Adonia's other shoulder, making her flinch. Locke set down his gun.

"Give me the other one, too." The man said knowing he couldn't be fooled. Locke then took a gun from his pocket and set it down as well. The man looked at Genna and held the gun directly at Adonia's throat. Genna sighed and set down her gun as well. The man bent over and grabbed the blanket of guns. He shoved Adonia towards Genna and she hugged her to let her know she was safe now. Genavieve took the rag from Adonia's mouth and it hung around her neck. As Adonia panted, Genna continued to untie the knots around her wrists.

"Jack, I..." Adonia tried to say. He turned away from her.

"You alright?" Knowing that he was angry with her, she simply said, "Yeah."

—

The next morning, they walked back to the camp, somewhat well rested.

"I was just trying to help, Jack." Adonia said as she caught up to Jack from the back of their line.

"When you told me not to go, I just...I made a mistake." Jack just continued walking ahead of her without saying a word. She grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey. Could you just talk to me for a second?" They now stood as the rest continued walking.

"I'm sorry." Adonia said sincerely. Jack nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too." Adonia was left standing there feeling guilty. For the rest of the trip to the beach, everyone walked in silence. Each of them had many thoughts running through their mind.

"See you, Genavieve." Locke said as he continued walking to his tent. Genna stood next to Adonia who watched Jack walk away. Adonia turned to her.

"Don't beat yourself up, Addie. If he'd told me to stay behind, I would have done the same thing." At that, she walked away to leave Adonia alone. Jack walked to Ana Lucia who was trying to keep Vincent from eating her mango.

"I see you've made a new friend."

"Progress." She said looking up to him. He took off his backpack and sat down next to her.

"Hear you were out lookin' for Michael." She said as she cut off a piece of the mango. She threw a piece in the distance for Vincent to eat.

"Yeah." He simply said, then taking a sip from his water bottle.

"He ran off looking for his kid again?" She said with a smirk. He nodded in agreement and handed her the bottle. She took a sip from it. Very often, everyone had to share water for they didn't have an unlimited amount.

"Not much you can do about that." She said trying to make him feel a little better.

"Is it true you killed one of them?" Jack asked with a thought throbbing in his mind.

"One of who?"

"Them." He said looking into the jungle. She nodded "yes".

"Sayid tells me you're a cop."

"I _was_ a cop." She replied with a slight grin.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked with a serious expression.

"Shoot."

"How long do you think it would take to train an army?"


	20. Chapter 19

** It's been ages it seems, but he's another chapter. It's really short, but I've been dying to write something and college doesn't seem to allow a lot of free time to do so. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I can get a longer one in before the weekend is over, but no promises. Enjoy!**

_ I feel like I'm in high school all over again, except ten times the violence. There's nothing but drama that goes on around here. I can't bloody stand it! If I didn't have the few friends that I have here, I just might lose my mind. Jack isn't talking to me; fantastic. Is it my fault he decided to tell me what to do? No. He told me not to follow. He was brave enough to go after Michael, yet he let Genna go with him and not me. True, she's not afraid to carry a gun, but I'm fairly useful. So, I ran after them and was captured by the others... Biggest downfall. I was petrified and now he's not speaking to me even though I'm OKAY!_

_ Now Ana Lucia and Jack have been spending a lot of time together. I don't trust her at all. Something about her is sketchy. They're trying to get an army together to fight the others. Frankly, I don't think it's our place to "claim" the island. The others were here first, but who am I to judge. I'm just supposed to stay at the beach and do nothing. Anyways, there was a an incident with Sun. She was bagged over the head, like me, dragged through the jungle and hit on the head; thus, leaving her unconscious for Sawyer and I to find her. Jack got into defensive mode and tried to get some guns. Lo and behold, Locke hid them. So they started to argue about nonsense and come to find out, Sawyer conned us all and took them._

_ Sawyer's alright sometimes, but at other times, I can't stand him. He may be attractive, but I would never want to be with a guy like that. That's why I married Godric; whom I miss more and more everyday. I'm simply ranting out of boredom. I have hatch duty at the moment and no one else is around to keep me company. I'd ask Charlie to come down here with me, but he's been too occupied with Claire and Aaron. Genna has been keeping herself busy with all of this "others" nonsense. It's odd. I've never seen her like this. I'm so used to the animal loving, Charlie obsessing, smart, and kind Genna from back home. Now, she's turned to this in-control, I'm going to kick ass and take names Genna. There's a part of her that's still the same._

_ It seems as if everyone has found something to keep them going. Everyone has a purpose on this island. I'm the only one that feels out of place. If it wasn't for this damn button, I'd walk out right now and never come back. I just want to go home, where I belong._

—

_**Flashback**_

"Hey. I think he likes you." Adonia nudged Genna as they stood in the crowd at a bar. Genna turned to a handsome, brown and blonde haired, blue eyed guy that had turned his attention to someone else. She blushed and tucked her curled hair behind her ear. The rock music that was playing from on stage was overpowering. The girls really liked what they were hearing. The different colored lighting made Genna's off-the-shoulder blue shirt stand out in comparison to her black skinny jeans and Chuck Taylor's.

"I think rock stars make it a point to flirt with their eyes towards a girl in the crowd. Don't get your hopes up." Genna managed to say over the music. Adonia just laughed and kept dancing. Adonia had strands of waves escape from her high ponytail in an attractive way. They bounced around as she moved her head with her body; unlike her dark green tank top that was tucked in her black straight skirt that was inches away from her knees. Her long, golden birdcage necklace and black ankle boots refrained from staying silent. The band's song seemed to be coming to an end.

"Let's go get some water." Adonia said to her friend that had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the music. She nodded and followed. When the band finished, the lead singer announced that they were going to take a fifteen minute break. The DJ took over.

"Let's give it up again for Drive Shaft!" The crowd roared.

Adonia and Genna reached the bar and Adonia raised her hand for the bartender at the other end to see. Genna leaned her elbows on the bar and faced towards the crowd.

"How'd you like the show?" The same guy Adonia assumed was flirting with Genna stood next to her with a cute smirk. Genna smiled to herself.

"It was alright. I've seen better and worse." He seemed surprised, in a good way.

"Scottish? First European I've seen in America all month." He then turned to the bartender that had just taken Adonia's order. Adonia was turned to a woman next to her just exchanging small talk to give Genna privacy. He ordered a beer and turned to Genna.

"Can I get you anything?" He kindly asked. She shook her head.

"No, thank you. My friend just ordered a water for me. I don't drink actually." He nodded his head for he was impressed.

"Something else I haven't stumbled upon." They laughed.

"You know, my best friend is from Liverpool. You must be from Manchester or somewhere very close to it." Genna knew British and Scottish accents like the back of her hand.

"You're exactly right. Manchester. Liverpool, huh? Home of the Beatles. I love it there. So far, I'm loving it here as well." He said to her with a smile. She couldn't help, but to blush. She saw the bartender coming close with the bottles of water and turned to grab one.

"He is really cute. Keep talking. I'll be over there." Adonia whispered to her. She then grabbed her water bottle and walked off to a high table with her new acquaintance. Genna hated her for leaving her there with him, sort of.

"The name's Charlie." He said breaking her glare at Adonia.

"Excuse me?" She said turning back to him. She sat down on the bar stool with great posture and crossed her legs. He sat down next to her and extended his hand.

"Charlie, Charlie Pace." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Genavieve Belacqua, but you can call me Genna."

"Wow. That's a beautiful name, but it's not nearly as beautiful as you." She laughed at his remark.

"Do you use that one on every girl you meet at a bar?"

"Only the ones that I want to mean more to me than just some girl at a bar. Have lunch with me tomorrow." Genna was flattered, yet unsure.

"Hmm. Didn't really sound like you were asking me." She said before taking a drink from her water bottle.

"It's more of a suggestion. But if you would like me to ask, I will." He set his bottle on the bar and leaned towards her. He smiled to himself when he saw the light catch her blue eyes.

"Genna, will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" Her heart began to race and she could feel Adonia's eyes burning into the back of her head, but she ignored it.

"I'd love to." They exchanged smiles to each other and a man approached Charlie.

"We're back on. Let's go."

"In a second, Liam." He said over his shoulders. Liam then walked away towards the stage.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at Central Park. Noon sound okay?" He said as they both stood.

"Sounds perfect." He then smiled and walked back towards the stage. Adonia hurried over to Genna who was in a daze.

"Why do I have a feeling he just asked you out?" She asked with an ecstatic smile. Genna turned to her and was blushing profusely. Adonia squealed and jumped up and down in a somewhat toned down matter.

"I told you so! You never listen to me. But hey, I got you a date, so the joke is on you." Genna raised her eyebrow.

"You got _me_ a date? I'm pretty sure you had nothing to do with the recent event that just occurred." They grabbed their water bottles and headed towards the door. Adonia linked her arm in Genna's.

"Sure I did. I dragged you out of the apartment and brought you here. Full credit taken. You're welcome." Genna nudged Adonia playfully and they giggled as they walked out the door.


	21. Chapter 20

_** Told you it would be a while. Free time was actually given to me today again. So, here's another chapter. Not too fond of it and it's mostly about Claire. I needed to give some additional information that needed to come later from this episode, so yeahhhhh. Enjoy!**_

Aaron began crying and Claire grew concerned. He had a fever and a rash; although very common conditions, Locke insisted to get Jack.

"Babies get sick, Claire." Jack said as he rubbed his eyes. Locke had just woken him up from the hatch.

"Okay, what about the fever and the cough?" Claire said quickly with concern.

"Perfectly normal." He said calmly.

"He hasn't been eating at all, and -"

"Claire, he's okay. It's probably Roseola. It's a typical virus that's common in children his age, and the rash is a sign of it."

"Okay, what if it's not?" Her patience was growing thin.

"What if he caught something really bad? Like some kind of infection." Jack looked at her quizzically.

"Infection? Where did you get that idea?"

"Rousseau was here," Adonia intervened and Claire looked guilty for not saying so earlier.

"What did she say to you?" He asked without being harsh.

"She said she knew that he was sick. Okay? That he's infected." Her harshness, however, was quite obvious.

"Claire, there is no infection. We've been on this island for two months, and no one's gotten sick. Rousseau's crazy. We're gonna let the fever just run its course. It's gonna be fine, okay? Trust me. I've gotta get back to the hatch. And I'll come back in a couple of hours and check up on him, okay?" She just stared into space. He leaned his head lower with a slight smile to look at her.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." She finally said quickly. They exchanged smiles. Jack grabbed his bag and left. Adonia knelt down in front of Claire.

"Hey, I'm sure that if there was something wrong, Jack would know." Adonia believed herself, but she also wanted Claire to believe so she wouldn't worry.

The next morning, Claire grabbed Aaron, whom was still crying, and had Adonia follow her.

"Are you sure about this? We don't really know her." Adonia was still putting her off the right shoulder peach long sleeve shirt. You could see half of her birdcage tattoo on her shoulder as well.

"I think she can help me." They approached Hurley and Libby by the shore.

"Hey." Claire said to a smiling Hurley.

"Hey guys." He said kindly.

"So, you're a shrink, right?" Claire wasn't beating around the bushes. Libby laughed slightly at the question and stood.

"I'm a clinical psychologist, but 'shrink' works too."

"Can you help people remember things?"

"I guess it depends on what you need to remember." Libby said with concern in her voice. The three women walked away from Hurley and discussed the situation. Claire proceeded to explain that the second week on the island, Ethan, the man who was an other pretending to be a crash survivor, kidnapped her along with Charlie. After the event, she doesn't remember anything. Ever since, she has been having flashes, or visions, of events that may have occurred, but she isn't sure.

Claire thought she had amnesia, but Libby explained to her that when traumatic events happen to us, we tend to switch off our memory sometimes. The memories are there, but she's just blocking them. While Claire and Libby walked away from everyone else for some privacy, Adonia wandered off. She saw Genna reading by her tent. She exhaled and sat across from her.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, they do." Adonia said as Genna looked in her direction. Adonia found a stick in the sand and started picking at it.

"What happened this time? Flying monkeys?" They laughed.

"Claire has two weeks of memory that she can't seem to remember. We found Charlie hanging from a tree, seemingly dead. I can't imagine what she went through to cause that." Genna put her book down and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. I'm not even sure I want to know." Genna took a look at her watch and scuffed. Adonia gave her a quizzical look.

"I have hatch duty soon. They've been limiting who goes down there now. It's only Jack, Locke, and myself. I don't see why they don't let you down there, but I guess Jack is still upset about the other night." Adonia still felt guilty about not listening to him.

"Why wouldn't they let me down there?" She asked realizing that she hasn't had hatch duty in a couple of days for once. She's been bored out of her mind lately.

"This stays between us. Don't even let Jack, Locke, or Sayid know that you're aware." Adonia nodded and listened attentively.

"They found a man a couple of days back, Henry Gale. He claims that he's been stuck here for four months with his wife. His hot air balloon crashed here. His wife got sick and died a month ago. They don't believe him what so ever. I'm not sure if I do or not. It's a possibility that he could be telling the truth, but he could be an other and an excellent liar. They've been keeping him locked up where the guns used to be." Adonia was in awe. She couldn't believe Jack didn't tell her. He may be upset with her, but they've grown close and informed each other about everything since the beginning. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Genna yelled as she was still sitting. Adonia yelled over her shoulder.

"I'm going to take a walk and think this through." As she continued down the beach. She stumbled across Sawyer who was reading as well by his tent with largely framed glasses.

"I need a gun, and you don't get to ask why." He took off his glasses with a smile and set down his book.

"Well, Thelma, seeing as I got all the guns, I _do _get to ask why." Her face was stern.

"No, you don't." Her hands were placed on her hips as if she had authority.

"Yes, I do. Watch." He paused. "Why?"

"Just give me a gun, Sawyer." She exhaled in frustration. He held up his glasses.

"Check it out. I found a new pair of glasses damn near my prescription. You like 'em?" The prescription seemed as if he was nearly blind with their thickness. Adonia rubbed her forehead.

"Alright. I'm going into the jungle to track down Rousseau." He removed his glasses once more.

"The French chick? What for?"

"Claire thinks she knows where there might be some medicine. The baby's sick." That was a big part of the reason, but she also needed to do something useful. She figured she wasn't needed on the higher end anymore.

"Well, hell, I got medicine."

"She thinks he's really sick – as in "quarantine" sick.' Sawyer sat back against his seat that used to be apart of the plane.

"What do you think?" Adonia sighed.

"I think she's a little too worried. But she's going after Rousseau with or without me."

"No boys allowed, huh?" Sawyer looked at her innocently. She gave a weak smile and shook her head.

"Alright. What do you want? 9 millimeter or rifle?" She scanned her brain to see if she actually knew which gun was which. She knew one was small and the other big, but anything else technical about them went over her head.

After getting the gun, she grabbed her backpack filled with water and other supplies and headed towards Sun and Claire. Claire had given Aaron to Sun for her to look after. Adonia watched as Claire spoke to Aaron to calm him down. She couldn't help but to think of a life back at home with Godric and a child. A vision she had craved to come true. Claire thanked Sun and the two woman began walking.

The sun had began to set as they crossed a small creek.

"Are you sure this is her trail?" Claire asked as Adonia led the way. She always had a great sense of direction and it has come in handy since she's been on the island.

"We started at the exact spot where we chased her off the island."

"So what do you know about Rousseau?" Claire asked out of curiosity.

"Not much." Adonia said bluntly trying to concentrate on the trail.

"You spent all that time with her when you went out to "The Black Rock". You must have talked about something." Claire stepped in front of her and kept walking. Adonia was taken aback and slowed down.

"Just about her ship crashing here – her and her research team getting stranded." She started looking around to look for more clues. She knelt down by a rock, thinking she saw something.

"What happened to them?" Adonia looked up and hesitated to give Claire the real answer. She was told they got sick and died.

"They died." She felt a short answer would suffice.

"How?" Or not...

"Tracks are gone. Trail ends here." Adonia said as she stood back up. Claire walked towards her.

"Adonia, how did they die?" Claire was standing before her, in a shorter range.

"She killed them."

"What? Why – Why would she -?"

"Because they were infected." Rousseau said from the side. She stood there with her rifle behind her as usual. A rough and dirty attire, but strong.

"You believe me now, don't you?" Adonia and Claire walked towards her.

"I want you to take me back there." Claire charged after her, but Adonia stopped her.

"Back?"

"To where I scratched you." Claire had severely scratched Rousseau out of fear and defense.

"Claire-" Adonia chimed in.

"No, okay, she knows I remember." Rousseau glanced at Adonia and back at Claire.

"I remember a lot of it now. I remember the room, the medicine, a teenage girl. Okay, so don't lie to me and make out you don't know what I'm talking about. My baby is sick and you're going to take me back there to get what he needs right now." Rousseau seemed dazed and slightly afraid.

"It's not far from here."

—

It had began to rain, but the rain never bothered them since they were used to it. Rousseau stopped to look around.

"Why are we stopping here?" Claire asked with a worried tone.

"This is where you scratched me." Rousseau must have had a great memory.

"But there's nothing here."

"Where do we go next?" Rousseau asked, ignoring Claire's statement.

"Why are you asking me that? You need to tell _me _where to go!"

"Where is this room?" Rousseau began to raise her voice as well.

"Look, how can you be saying that? Okay, you grabbed me. That's why I scratched you; because you were taking me back to them!" Adonia stood off to the side as they were getting nowhere with the argument.

"Is that what you think? You said you remembered. That's why I brought you here." Rousseau was insulted and approached Claire.

"You lied!" Rousseau was enraged and didn't hesitate to show it. She grabbed Claire by the shoulders.

"Hey! Get your hands off her." Adonia stood next to them with a 9mm pointed at Rousseau. Claire shrugged her off and Rousseau stood in shock. She began walking towards Adonia, so she cocked her in gun to prepare herself for defense. Danielle showed no fear. She continued walking until the gun touched her chest.

"Go ahead. Please. Do it." Adonia was almost disgusted. She just walked away and went after Claire. Rousseau followed slowly in disappointment.

"There you are." Claire was standing near a strange log with three branches sticking up from it. Claire raised her hand in a gesture to silence her and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Adonia asked as she began to follow.

"I know this is it. It's here." Claire then ran down a grassy hill, but Rousseau stopped Adonia from following.

"Leave her alone." She said kindly.

"Excuse me?" Adonia snapped back. Rousseau was already on her bad side.

"Let her look."

"Look for _what_?" Ignoring her, Adonia followed Claire as the rain fell harder.

After a short period search, Claire found metal doors behind shrubbery. They all walked inside the Dharma marked doors and separated. Adonia found flashlights and a bunch of lockers. Inside, were ragged clothing, a fake beard, and glue. She recognized the clothing from the man that had bagged her, Tom Friendly. She continued on to an operating room. Claire is struggling to lift a cold case and yells for Adonia's help, but it was empty.

"It was in here! The vaccine was in here! Where is it? You were bringing me back here, where is it? You know where it is, don't you? Tell me! Tell me!" Claire had stopped and began remembering when she scratched Rousseau. She recalls waking up in the jungle as Rousseau approached. She cried out for Ethan to take her baby, but Rousseau tried to take her away for her protection. At the time, Claire didn't understand why Ethan was the enemy and scratched Rousseau in defense.

"You weren't trying to take me back, were you? You were trying to save me." Claire finally understood the scenario.

"I carried you back to your camp. I left you where they would find you."

"I'm sorry." Claire attempted to say, but Rousseau turned away.

"Where are you going?" Claire yelled to her.

" You're not the only one who didn't find what they were looking for." Rousseau had lost her daughter sixteen years ago and has been trying to find her ever since. She was taken by the others and thought she would be able to find her there.

The three woman walked back into the jungle, but Rousseau stopped.

"This is as far as I go."

"Your baby, was it a girl?" Claire asked before she left. Rousseau told her yes.

"Alex, Alexandra." Rousseau answered with a beautiful French accent after Claire asked for the name.

"I remember a girl, a girl with blue eyes. She helped me. She saved me, just like you did. She wasn't like the others. She was good." Tears formed in Rousseau's eyes.

"I'm sorry that you didn't find what you were looking for." She was choking on her words, trying to hold back her sadness.

"And I hope your baby's not infected. But if it is...I hope you know what must be done." Rousseau hesitated and looked at Adonia, then walked away.

—

"He looks good." Jack said with a smile as he examined Aaron by the beach.

"Fever's broken. The rash has even started to fade." Claire laughed with relief.

"Thank you so much." Jack laughed modestly and stood from the crib Locke made for the baby not too long ago.

"I didn't do anything. I'll, uh, check back in a couple of hours, okay?" She agreed and Jack walked off. Claire sat next to her baby on the bed that was also made for her. She talked to Aaron and presented a bootie she found at the medical hatch. She remembered making it for him when she was with Ethan.

"We're supposed to take care of each other, okay? You're mine and I love you."


	22. Chapter 21

_** I know it's been a really long time. Once again, that's college for you. Skipped a couple of episodes for their irrelevance. Thankfully, my semester is almost over, so I should be able to write more soon.**_

So, this Henry Gale turns out to be exactly what they thought. He's one of the Others, but even better than that. He seems to be the leader of the Others. Jack's gotten the idea to go to the Others and make a trade; Walt for "Henry".

"That's how it's done. Oh, well, look at you. What, that's like four in the last half hour. Let me call the Guinness book." Adonia laughed at Sawyer. He was making fun of her at her slow tactics to scrap up some sort of aquatic food stuff on rocks.

"You want to help or not? 'Cause I got better things to do with my time." She snapped back. Sawyer got distracted as he saw Jack approaching.

"Oh happy day. Here comes Dr. Giggles." Adonia smiled at Jack, which he kindly returned.

"Hey." He said looking directly at her.

"Hey yourself." Sawyer chimed in.

"I'm going back in the jungle to talk to our friend with the beard. See if we can make a trade." Sawyer stood before him.

"Ah, the old prisoner exchange. You're inviting me along 'cause you want a gun, huh?" Sawyer sounded confident in his words.

"I'm not inviting you. I'm inviting Adonia. I already have a gun, but thanks for offering." Adonia was surprised to hear those words. She figured all was forgiven between them for now. She stood to hear further instructions.

"How in the hell did you get a gun?" Sawyer asked concerned that Jack pilfered through his stuff again. Jack smirked.

"Does it matter?" Everyone looked at each other. Adonia couldn't get the slight smiled off of her face. Jack turned to her for reassurance.

"I'll get my things." Adonia said as she grabbed her pocket knife and walked off with Jack.

Trouble began to stir on the beach, only slightly. Bernard decided to gather a group to build a huge S.O.S sign on the beach. His demands seemed like too much for all of the helpers. Frustration was quickly built and the group shrank from fifteen to four remaining, including Genna. Jack and Adonia had already began their journey to the Others.

"I'm flattered." Jack turned around for a second and continued walking.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because you chose me to go with you instead of Sawyer." Jack couldn't help, but to laugh.

"I asked Sayid first, but he turned me down." He looked back at her with a smile, but she turned away in embarrassment.

"And I only asked you because they don't want you. They grabbed you and held you at gun point. They could'a kept you, but they didn't. Then again, they didn't really want me either." Adonia smiled at her thoughts.

"Damaged goods...both of us." They stood in front of each other. Jack walked off to investigate the trail. Adonia looking down and saw an object in the grass.

"What is that?" She quietly asked herself. As she walked towards it, Jack looked back to see what she was doing. She attempted to pick up a baby doll with missing eyes.

"Addie..."

"It's a doll."

"Wait, wait. No." Jack said and began to run towards her.

"Don't. Don't." There was a faint click sound and Jack had grabbed her. The doll was already in her hands. The doll triggered a fishnet trap to swallow them up and hang from a tree. They were stuck together with no space to move.

"Sorry." She said speaking of her absent-mindedness.

"You okay?" Jack asked between breaths.

"Yeah." She replied. She tried to look at their surroundings. Their faces were so close, it would have been awkward to make eye contact at this point.

"Oh, good, so you can hear me." After making the smart remark, Jack examined the rope.

"This isn't one of theirs."

"No. It's not sophisticated enough. It must be one of Rousseau's traps. Hopefully she's not far from here." They both began to struggle, hoping the rope would come loose. Jack scuffed.

"Could be a week before she shows up here." As they were still moving, Jack struggled to get arms from in between them to his back..

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the gun. I can't get my arm around." He replied to poorly managing to reach it.

"Alright. Here, let me." Adonia reached behind him and touched the gun. It was stowed away beneath his belt. Her face kept rubbing against his face. It was a very uncomfortable and awkward situation.

"Sorry, I don't want to shoot you." She said as she maneuvered around his back to gently removed the gun.

"Okay." She said as she got a good hold on it.

"You got it?" He asked trying to help as much as he could.

"Yeah. Ready?" He lifted his back a little.

"Got it. Got it. Got it." She said as she pulled the gun in front of her.

"Alright. Now give it to me."

"Why? What for?" She asked slightly insulted.

"So I can try to shoot the rope." They both looked over to the skinny rope near a tree trunk. Adonia positioned the gun through the rope and herself to make a shot for it.

"Whoa. Hey."

"I have good eyes. I can do this." Jack laughed at the thought.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I told you. I may hate guns, but I've been around them enough to use one now and then." With one eye shut, she aimed for the rope, shot, and missed.

"Damn it!"

"Well, at least they know we're here. Now, give me the gun." She tried to hand the gun to Jack without dropping it.

"Are you going to waste another bullet?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry. We'll still have thirteen more to shoot each other with."

"Fine. You have a better angle anyways." She suckered into it.

"Oh. That's going to be your excuse when I make the shot?"

"When you make the shot?" Jack squeezed his arm through an opening and made the shot. The collapsed to the ground with Adonia on top of him. She looked around and laughed.

"Nice shot."

—

It began to downpour, but they was something usual to them.

"What did you mean back there?" Jack asked her as he walked ahead of her.

"What?" She had no idea what he was referring to.

"In the net. You said they were sophisticated, the Others." She scrambled her mind for the answer.

"Last week when the baby got sick, Claire and I went in the jungle and found another hatch." She didn't realize she hadn't told Jack this information.

"What?" He stopped to look at her.

"Like a medical station. There was nothing you could use. It was all cleared out, but...I found some lockers. They had clothes in them, all worn and dirty, but they were on hangers, like costumes, you know? And there was a makeup kit...and a fake beard."

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"When you decided to let me back in the club." Jack looked at her as if that statement was uncalled for and turned away.

"What? You can keep one of them locked up in the hatch for a week and say nothing. But then when I..." They both stopped.

"We're here." Through the thick rain, the could see a cleared grassy area.

"Are you sure? I..." He cut her off and pointed in a different direction.

"That's where they took a shot at Sawyer. Over there is where they pushed you out of the jungle with a bag on your head. And right there is where I...where I laid my guns down." Adonia stood back as Jack yelled for the Others. He was going on about the intended trade. Adonia found this embarrassing and a bad idea.

"Jack!" He ignored her.

"I know you're out there!" He yelled towards the jungle ahead of them.

"Jack, they're not here." His voice only got louder and angrier.

—

Genna walked down to the hatch out of boredom. She knew Adonia and Jack went off to seek the Others, but she wanted no part of that. Plus, she was hoping they could actually talk and end their idiotic feud. Genna could hear soft, older music being played. She found Locke by himself.

"Hey." Locke looked up at the familiar face. All he could do was sit in the chair without using his new crutches. A couple of days ago, Locke had let the button beep to its limit. The hatch shook and metal doors came storming down in a lockdown. Unfortunately, John's legs got caught under one of the doors. Jack diagnosed that they won't heal for another four weeks.

"Hi." He said without a smile.

"I pressed your button." She said trying to make a joke that his life is devoted to the hatch's button.

"It's not my button." He didn't catch the humor, but she smiled anyways.

"Where did you go?"

"I just needed to...stretch my legs." He was telling the truth. He went to the beach for some air, even engaged a conversation with Rose. He grabbed his crutches and walked away. Genna was concerned as to what was on his mind.

—

It was nightfall, and Jack and Adonia built a fire. She had pulled her hair back so she could get the wet hair out of her face. They sat on a log they found in the opening. Her leg was propped up so she could rest her head on her fist. She was exhausted and frustrated.

"How long are you going to wait, Jack?"

"Until I get my voice back. Then, I'm going to yell some more." He said quietly. His voice was faint.

"Maybe they can't hear you."

"They can hear me." He said with confidence. There was a brief pause as Adonia sat in thought.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." There was silence once more and Adonia still didn't make eye contact until Jack spoke.

"I'm not." They stared at each other as if going to kiss again until they heard a twig break. They looked up in alarm and Jack stood up with his gun ready, Adonia followed. They saw a man running out of the jungle with a torch. When he tripped and fell, they approached him to see who he was. Adonia spoke in alarm.

"Michael!"


End file.
